Miraculous : Odyssée
by Psitacina
Summary: Et si il existait des mondes parallèles à celui de Ladybug et Chat Noir ? Et si le Papillon trouvait un moyen d'envoyer ses Akumas à travers des brèches dimensionnelle ? Ceux ci se manifesteront de manière différente mais seront toujours aussi destructeur... Ces mondes possèdent aussi leurs Miraculous et leurs manières de les utiliser... Ils lutterons à leur manière.
1. La Licorne

\- Miss ! C'est le matin ! Réveille-toi réveille toi ! Luna sortit une main de sous sa couette et donna une baffe à la petite créature blanche avec une corne qui voletait au-dessus de son lit. Celui-ci vola pour aller s'encastrer dans le tas de vêtement qui trainait par terre.

\- Ta gueule Duddy. Elle se redressa pour s'assoir sur son lit, ses longues mèches brunes en bataille se déversant dans son dos. Elle se leva et s'approcha pour piocher dans le tas de vêtements ou était toujours étalé son kwami. D'un geste, elle lui intima de partir et attrapa un short en jean et un pull mauve. En enfilant un collant noir, elle se regarda dans la glace et considéra inutile de plonger une brosse dedans, se contenta d'une queue de cheval.

Puis elle quitta la pièce, fermant la porte au nez de son kwami qui la suivait à la trace. Quand il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, il s'indigna.

\- Hé mais pourquoi tu m'as fermé la porte au nez !? C'est malpoli ! Luna ne le regarda même pas pour lui répliquer, de manière sèche.

\- Tu traverses les murs, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Disparais avant que je passe cette porte. Alors qu'il allait se fourrer dans ses cheveux, il rajouta d'une petite voix aiguë.

\- N'oublie pas les cookies ! Prend en plusieurs au cas que tu dois te transformer ! Luna soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cela faisait un bon mois que son père lui avait donné, même obligé de prendre le miraculous de la licorne. Celui-ci possède une particularité : une fois mit il ne peut plus être retiré. Elle posa la main sur son bracelet de bras, il était gris terme quand elle n'était pas transformée… Horrible.

En passant la porte de la cuisine, elle tomba sur son père. Elle ne lui dit même pas bonjour et alla directement se servir un bol de céréale. Luna s'assis en face de lui et lit le gros titre du journal.

« Nouvelle carte de visite de la Licorne ! Elle volera le tableau « Papillon Noir » actuellement exposé au Louvre ce soir ! » Elle grogna. Son paternel avait encore fait quelque chose qui la concerne sans demander son avis.

\- Consulte moi avant de faire ce genre de truc le vieux, je n'avais justement pas envie de bouger ce soir. Sans baisser le journal, il répondit.

\- Tu n'as JAMAIS envie de le faire, si tu ne prends pas d'initiative il se passera jamais rien et des gens souffrirons pour rien. Luna tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qui m'a fait enfiler un Miraculous pendant mon sommeil ? Qu'ils souffrent ce n'est pas mon problème. Son père reposa d'un geste vif le quotidien.

\- Jeune fille ! Je me suis déjà excusé pour cet incident ! C'est vrai que leur souffrance n'est pas ton problème mais tu es la seule à pouvoir les apaiser… Surtout, ce n'est pas amusant de pénétré dans un musée par effraction ?

Elle lança un regard noir à l'homme assis en face d'elle. A chaque mission, elle devait voler une œuvre d'art… Car celle-ci renfermait un Akuma. Un petit papillon noir venant d'un pouvoir d'un autre Miraculous. Dès que celui-ci était purifié, l'œuvre disparaissait. Elle répliqua d'un ton sec.

\- c'est sûr que voler et détruire de l'art c'est génial. Mais son père voulait le dernier mot.

\- Purifier pas voler nuance. L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel une dernière fois, attrapa le paquet de cookie de Duddy et son sac et sortit en claquant la porte.

A l'école, la jeune fille était réputée avec un caractère tout sauf amical. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, ce qui était pas mal. Les écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles mais sans musique activée, elle traversa la cour.

Il y avait un truc qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était que, à part les policiers et les vendeurs d'art les gens aimaient bien La Licorne, son alter égo. Elle avait du succès, contrairement à sa vie normal.

Autour d'elle, nombreux élèves commentait sur ses exploits, montrant photo, vidéo ou encore article de son dernier coup. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à foutre ?

Elle soupira. Elle avait deux heures d'histoire et Luna détestait la prof… Et c'était réciproque.

Quand la sonnerie des deux heures retentit, elle n'avait rien écouté du cour. L'adolescente en avait profité pour continuer sa nuit, raccourcie par sa kwami bavarde.

Quand la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte, tout le monde la dévisageait en chuchotant. Luna pila et commenta tout haut.

\- Que ceux qui ont quelque chose a dire, qu'ils ouvre grand leur gueule ! Silence. La brune haussa les épaules et sortit.

Alors que la pause avait commencée depuis 5 minutes, son sang se glaça.

Duddy avait disparu.

Elle commença à regarder autour d'elle mais il n'y avait que des humains et aucune créature volante.

Luna commença à accélérer le pas. D'habitude elle se foutait de ce que faisait la petite créature qui la suivait partout mais là, aucun signe. Elle se mit à jurer bien fort : elle devait la retrouver, et tout de suite.

Elle tourna dans le bâtiment 30 minutes avant de la dénicher dans un coin tremblant de peur. Dès qu'elle la vit, elle lui sauta au cou.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher ! Luna l'attrapa par la corne et la secoua.

\- Petite imbécile ! T'es conne ou quoi ? T'es tellement maladroite que c'est moi qui doit réparer tes tords ! Tu me saoule ! Duddy s'accrocha à son doigt.

\- Oui mais t'es quand même venue me chercher. L'adolescente grogna, l'attrapa et la fourra dans son sac.

\- Je te jure que si tu bouges de là avant le retour à la maison, ça va mal se passer.

Duddy ne broncha pas. Elle commençait à bien connaitre sa porteuse : c'était une belle emmerdeuse mais qui dans le fond, pouvais être gentille.

Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de faire les missions sinon.

La mission débutait dans 4h.

Son père avait de la chance que sa fille finisse tôt. Elle se dirigea donc vers un bar, lieu habituel pour la préparation de son plan de vol.

C'était de plus en plus compliqué, les gardes redoublaient d'imagination dans les pièges et autre alarme. Mais, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais elle-même, elle avait à ses côté le meilleur stratège qu'on pouvait rêver. Tim, le porteur du Miraculous du corbeau et partenaire arriva et s'installa face à elle.

\- Salut la jument grognasse ! Plus que 4h avant ce soir ! C'était son ami d'enfance et le seul à tenter de lui tenir tête. Elle grogna.

\- Justement saloperie de piaf, j'espère que tu as toutes les infos. Il posa un blog note sur la table.

Elle le feuilleta et se dit qu'heureusement il était de son côté.

Le temps qu'il leur restait passa vite, et l'heure de partir arriva vite. Ils sortirent et trouvèrent une ruelle tranquille pour se transformer.

\- Duddy transforme moi !

\- Tokk, transforme moi !

La combinaison blanche de la licorne était surmontée d'une ceinture arc en ciel et sur sa tête trônait un serre tête avec une corne.

Le total contraire de Kuro qui lui était entièrement de couleur noir.

Du manche de son ruban, la licorne sortie un écouteur pour le mettre dans son oreille.

\- Bon, tu me couvre et me guide de la haut, comme à chaque fois.

Il lui fit un salut militaire avant de décoller à l'aide de ses ailes que son Miraculous lui avait procuré.

Quand elle arriva sur place, le nombre de curieux arrivait presque à égaler celui des policiers. La licorne attrapa le sweat noir qu'elle avait embarqué puis l'enfila et remonta ensuite la capuche sur sa tête. Celui-ci était assez grand pour ne pas remarquer la corne. Elle demanda à son partenaire.

\- T'es sur de ton plan foireux piaf de malheur ? La voix de l'autre grésilla.

\- Me suis-je déjà trompé dans un plan ?

Non, bien sûr que non, Luna le savait. Elle N'avait plus le choix. Elle descendit de son toit et se mêla à la foule.

Tout le monde étant occupés à regarder l'entrée du grand bâtiment, elle réussit facilement à se faufiler.

Finalement, avec un peu de chance, la mission finirait vite.

\- policier à 10h. LA jeune fille trottina, se dirigeant vers le cordon de sécurité. En arrivant devant, elle s'arrêta pour questionner un homme.

\- Vous attendez quoi ? Celui-ci, le portable lever vers le ciel ne se retourna pas.

\- La Licorne bien sûr ! Son interlocutrice retira sa capuche.

\- C'est un honneur alors, bien que le spectacle commence !

Ella attrapa le portable de l'homme, se prit en photo avec puis avec l'aide de son ruban passa par-dessus le groupe de policier.

Ceux-ci, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre d'entrée réagirent trop tard. Kuro, lui communiquait les informations.

\- Recule, recule…Encore… Voila maintenant ! La licorne leva son poing et activa son pouvoir.

\- Shiny ! Et elle l'abattit sur le sol.

Un nuage de paillettes apparue, l'enveloppa et elle disparut.

Son pouvoir, consistant à la téléporter sur un rayon de 50 mètres, l'amena dans la salle adjacente du trésor qu'elle convoitait. Elle se cacha derrière un mur et chuchota.

\- Je suis devant la salle, j'y vais.

Elle débarqua dans la fameuse salle par la grille d'aération et en vingt secondes, pas une de plus elle avait ligoté toute les personnes dans la salle, prit la toile en déclenchant l'alarme et refermé la grille d'aération derrière elle.

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, un gaz soporifique s'activa dans la pièce, endormissent ceux qui étaient censés l'arrêtée. Elle positionnait son ruban devant sa bouche comme masque à gaz et activa de nouveau son écouteur.

\- Et après ? Ta quoi de prévu car je ne vois pas trop de sortie… Tu m'en créer une avec ton esprit digne d'Einstein ? Il fit semblant de réfléchir.

\- Non tu vas suivre mes instructions. Déjà sort de la, je vais te conduire sur le chemin. D'un coup de pied elle défonça le tuyau et son bracelet sonna son premier bip.

\- Tu as quatre minutes chrono pour me trouver un truc sinon je te fais rôtir. En effet, l'alerte avait été donnée.

\- Première porte à droite, fait gaffe sa victime n'est peut-être pas loin. Elle ne répondit pas, trop concentrer à éviter les balles.

Elle dérapa dans les couloirs, évitant silencieusement de s'encastrer dans une statue Grec.

Trois minutes… Si elle ne trouvait pas la sortie à temps, elle était morte. Comme si il savait ce qu'il allait se passer, son partenaire murmura.

\- Désolée je n'ai pas d'autre solution que de te trouver un endroit tranquille ou tu pourras te détransformer… Pas le choix tu auras besoin de ton attaque pour sortir de cet endroit. Elle évita un policier qui lui fonçait dessus, la toile toujours soigneusement coincé sous son bras.

\- t'es sérieux !? Je vais te plumer ! Il soupira.

\- C'est ça ou tu te retrouves bloquée et tu te détransforme devant la police qui t'amènera gentiment en prison. Et je ne pense pas qu'il y est beaucoup de personne à t'amener des oranges vu ton sale caractère.

Tout sauf ça.

\- Alors grouille-toi de me guider abruti ! Sinon L'akuma reste sur place aussi.

\- Tout droit.

Deuxième bip.

\- Détransformation !

Une lumière blanche la traversa quand son costume se disloqua. Son Kwami s'étala par terre de fatigue. Luna lui tendis un cookie qu'elle saisit avec empressement.

\- Ta intérêt à manger aussi vite que tu ne parles ! Je ne tiens à trainer dans les toilettes des hommes plus de dix minutes ! Duddy croqua dans son biscuit.

\- Tu te débrouille très bien pour l'instant ! La brunette se tourna vers son kwami.

\- Dit moi, d'où viennent les akumas ? La petite licorne avala sa bouchée avant de répondre.

\- Du Miraculous du Papillon. Mais celui-ci ne vient pas de notre monde. Il la envahi et trouvé une façon de s'adapter. L'adolescente lança un regard noir au tableau.

\- Saloperie. Bref Duddy, transforme-moi !

\- Mais je n'ai pas fini mon cookieeeeeee ! Elle rentra dans son Miraculous et revêtus sa porteuse de son costume blanc immaculé.

La licorne dévissa la bouche d'aération et se glissa dedans. Elle reprit contact avec Kuro.

\- Ta vraiment du bol que ce tableau soit petit et que tu sois souple. Elle commença à marcher à quatre pattes.

\- Ouai maintenant indique moi la sortie : et pas de coup bas. Il émis un gros soupir.

\- Ces flics on tout bouchés niveau porte de sortie. La seule solution c'est que tu utilises ton pouvoir et me faire confiance pour que je te rattrape. Elle regarda le plan qu'il venait de lui envoyer sur son ruban, ce qui confirma ses dires. Luna chuchota, les yeux mi-clos.

\- Tu sais bien que je fais confiance à personne. Il éleva la voix.

\- Ben la ta pas le choix ! C'est ça où la taule ! Il baissa d'un ton. Bon maintenant continue tout droit jusqu'à u que tu ne le puisses plus avancer.

Au bout de 7 minutes, elle toucha le mur. LA jeune fille lui indiqua qu'elle était arrivé à bon port.

\- Bien maintenant active ton pourvoir en direction du mur. Je suis juste derrière. Elle regarda sous ses pieds.

\- Je suis sur une grille, les gens vont voir mes paillettes, il faudra faire vite sinon on est mort… Il la coupa.

\- Je ne me suis jamais trompé et tu le sais. Elle attendit trente secondes pour poser la main et activer son pouvoir.

Les paillettes l'entourèrent et elle ferma les yeux pour essayer d'atténuer cette sensation de haut le cœur qui la parcourait à chaque utilisation du Shiny.

Elle les rouvrit quand elle se senti chuter et le vent sur son visage. D'un geste vif elle lança son ruban en hauteur que son partenaire attrapa en plein vol.

Il réussit à la déposer sur un toit ou ils s'effondrent, crevés. La licorne se tourna vers lui.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt, le vrai match commence.

Dès qu'elle prononça ses mots, une fille vêtue d'une robe noire et d'un masque en forme de papillon sur le visage apparue. Elle les montra du doigt et parla d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Je suis Clonie et se tableau m'appartient, veuillez me le rendre. Le corbeau et la licorne se mirent en position de défense.

\- Désolée je me suis fait mal au cul pour le récupéré c'est pas pour le rendre à la première personne glauque que je croisent… D'ailleurs tous les akumatisés sortent le même discours, c'est chiant. Son ennemis ne broncha pas à la place, elle claqua des doigts. Plusieurs clones d'elle-même apparurent sur le toit. La licorne posa la main sur l'épaule de Kuro.

\- Bon… Grace à ton plan on ne pourra pas compter sur mon Shiny, il ne nous reste que 3 minutes, ton pouvoir et nos poings. Il lui sourit.

\- mon pouvoir est parfait pour ce genre d'ennemis, occupe-toi du tableau… Je vais toutes les détruire. Elle baissa son arme et se retourna.

\- Très bien, demerde toi tout seul si c'est ça. Les clones sautait déjà sur le garçon qui sortit son arme pour se défendre. Sa partenaire posa ses deux mais sur la toile noir et murmura.

\- Purification. Comme une tache, une couleur blanche s'étala sur le tableau noir.

\- NOOOOOOOOOON ! Cria Clonie qui se débattait dans les bras du corbeau. La toile se désagrégea en nuée de papillons blancs qui s'envolèrent tranquillement dans le ciel. La victime du sortilège s'affaissa avant de retrouver son apparence d'origine. La porteuse de Miraculous se releva et épousseta sa combinaison. Et sans un signe elle rajouta.

\- Je m'en vais, je suis crevée.

Et elle laissa son partenaire sur place avec une civile évanoui dans ses bras. Il jura.

Cette fille était une vraie peste.


	2. Volta

Lina dormais tranquillement sur un transat quand elle reçut un ballon en pleine tête.

La troisième fois en 2 jours.

Elle en pouvait plus de cette croisière ! Sa mère lui avait assurée qu'elle s'amuserait comme une folle, que sur ce bateau elle pourrait se détendre. A la place, elle avait le mal de mer et d'énorme coup de soleil au niveau des bras. En plus, l'adolescente était obligée de sortir pour surveiller sa petite sœur quand ses parents voulaient se faire un « truc en amoureux ».

Lina réajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, ferma son livre et se leva.

Elle avait besoin de faire un tour, juste un petit histoire d'avoir un peu de de tranquillité en cet après-midi d'aout.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur : elle jouait avec d'autre enfant de son âge dans la piscine. Elle ne bougerait pas.

Quand elle estima le lieu assez désert, la jeune fille s'adossa sur le binstagage, regardant l'océan.

Elle soupira. Combien de temps allait durer le voyage déjà ? A oui, l'ensemble du reste de ses vacances. Son regard se posa sur une mouette qui flottait tranquillement dans l'eau. Lina grommela.

\- Si seulement quelque chose de vraiment intéressant pouvais se produire… A peine eu t'elle finit sa phrase, qu'un énorme choc retentit contre la coque et qu'une vague, bien plus grande que la moyenne arriva et la happa pour l'emporter avec elle dans les tréfonds de l'océan.

La jeune fille coulait.

Elle le savait… Elle le savait que partir en mer n'était pas l'idée la plus lumineuse.

Et à présent elle coulait pour aller se noyer au milieu des poissons…. D'où elle était, elle réussissait a apercevoir la coque du bateau qui tanguait toujours autant.

Elle toucha le fond… Enfin. C'est bon, elle manquait d'air… Sa main agrippa un coquillage… Il est étrange ce coquillage non ? Avec ses dernières forces, elle le sonda sous toutes les coutures et involontairement l'ouvrit… Deux petites formes floues en sortirent pour flotter…

Puis une lumière.

Sans qu'elle puisse agir, une ombre l'entoura, lui accrochant des boucles d'oreilles… Attend c'est vraiment le moment non ? A la place, une deuxième lumière apparue, l'entourant. Quand elle eut disparu, la sensation d'étouffement lui lâcha la gorge… Elle respirait !?

Eh ben oui, étrangement… Elle regarda ses mains et le reste de son corps : elle était vêtue d'une étrange combinaison bleue et ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en une longue tresse.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'observer car un requin lui fonça dessus. Ne s'y connaissant rien à ces petite bêtes, elle opta directement pour l'option fuite. Lina prit appui sur ses jambes et s'éjecta vers la surface. La vitesse avec laquelle elle montait la surprise : maintenant c'était sûr, il y avait du surnaturel la dessous. Justement… C'était bien trop rapide ! Elle perça l'eau et décolla, s'éjecta sur le bateau. Lina s'étala sur le parquet.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait se frottant la tête, la lumière qui lui avait à la fois sauvé la vie et frôler la mort réapparu… Laissant apparaitre une petite créature bleue. Elle alla voleter autour de la jeune fille en pépiant.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer ! Je suis Luun, et a partir de maintenant on va lutter contre le man toute les deux !

\- Donc… Tu es quoi en fait ?

Le soir était tombé.

Quelque heure plus tôt, Lina avait été obligée de couper court aux explications avec l'arrivée de sa sœur qui réclamait une glace. Puis après, elle n'avait réussi a s'éclipser seulement a 21h prétextant voulant faire une promenade digestive. Luun lui répondit.

\- Je suis une méduse.

\- Ow. La « méduse » lança un regard vers sa nouvelle partenaire que la réponse évasive avait surpris.

\- Plus précisément je suis le kwami de la méduse et je suis liée au boucle d'oreille que tu portes actuellement.

Lina toucha ses oreilles. Alors c'était sa qu'elle avait senti sous l'eau.

\- Et ? Tu attends quoi de moi ? Mais surtout… Que faisait tu au fond de l'océan ? La kwami haussa les épaules.

\- On m'a jeté à l'eau… Je crois. Bref j'ai besoin de toi pour sauver ce bateau… Mais aussi le monde. La jeune fille posa ses yeux marron sur la petite créature intriguée.

\- Hola… Tu vas loin la non ? Luun baissa les yeux.

\- Quand tu as ouvert ma boite, j'ai senti une présence qui n'a rien à faire par ici : un akuma. Et si on ne fait rien, il recommencera à secouer la mer. Lina fixa l'océan, se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Et comment on est censé le détruire ? L'étrange voile sur les yeux de la kwami, empêchait sa porteuse de voir la moitié de ses expressions.

\- Il doit… Surement posséder un coquillage au fond de l'eau. Et si on le laisse sur place, il se rechargera assez pour provoquer un tsunami… Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux nouvelles amie. Puis, plus de manière nerveuse qu'autre chose, Lina éclata de rire.

\- Moi qui me plaignais que mes vacances était fade… J'accepte de t'aider ma petite Luun, surtout que j'ai une dette envers toi. Un sourire illumina le visage de la petite méduse qui alla se coller a la joue de sa porteuse.

\- Merci Lina ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! L'adolescente sourit.

Ses vacances prenaient une tournure… Plutôt intéressante.

Le lendemain, ses parents lui demandèrent encore de garder sa petite sœur. Elle grogna et, en expliquant qu'elle avait autre chose à faire elle réussis a éviter la tâche ingrate.

En arrivant sur un des ponts, elle vit un gars, surement la quarantaine montrer une photo aux autres voyageurs présents. Quand il la vit débarquer, il se précipita vers elle.

\- Ah jeune fille ! Vous auriez une minute pour me dire si vous savez quoi que ce soit sur cette personne. En regardant le cliché, son sang se glaça… C'était elle dans sa combinaison bleue et son espèce de châle transparent surmonter d'un masque. L'adolescente bafouilla.

\- Heu…Non désolé mais je sais rien… Pourquoi vous la chercher ? Les yeux de son interlocuteur pétillèrent.

\- Parce que c'est une porteuse de Miraculous ! Dans toute ma carrière de journaliste j'ai attendu d'en voir une ! Et la enfin ! Lina se mordilla la lèvre devant la joie du journaliste.

\- Ah heu… Très bien… Moi faut que j'y aille, je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Quand elle le quitta d'un pas pressant, ses joues étaient en feu.

C'est si extraordinaire que ça d'avoir un Miraculous ?

Alors qu'elle passait devant le café, un énorme craquement retentit et le bateau commença à se pencher sérieusement. Luun s'agita sous les cheveux de sa porteuse.

\- Lina, C'est l'akuma ! Il faut que tu te transforme maintenant ! La jeune fille voulais bien, mais où ? Elle repéra une table renversée et, tentant à la fois de rester debout et de ne pas vomir essaya du plus vite qu'elle pouvait de rejoindre sa nouvelle cachette.

\- Luun, transforme-moi ! Ses boucle d'oreille noir virèrent au bleue avec une touche de violet quand la kwami rentra à l'intérieur puis sa tenue magique apparu. Son mal de mer fut balayé et une nouvelle force jailli de son corps.

Quand elle sortie de zone de transformation, elle comprit que c'était la grosse panique : normal quand un bateau faisait un angle proche de 90 degrés.

L'adolescente rattrapa de justesse une dame qui glissait vers l'eau. Puis après s'être assuré de sa sécurité fonça pour plonger dans l'eau froide.

Son Miraculous lui permettant une excellente vu aquatique et la possibilité de respirer sous l'eau, elle était sur son terrain. Même son arme, composer de deux boules en acier relié par un fil se mouvait aussi facilement qu'à l'air libre.

Lina réfléchit a toute vitesse. Que faire en premièrement ? Elle décoda d'aller au fond… Mais avant d'atteindre le sol, elle fit attaquée… Par un requin ! Mais celui-la était deux fois plus grand que le précédent et ses dents… Plus impressionnante. La jeune fille attrapa son arme et la fit tourner au-dessus de sa tête. Alors c'était lui faisait autant de dégât ? Il se croyait ou, dans le film les dents de la mer ? Lina la lança sur le monstre qui s'entoura autour de sa nageoire dorsale. Au dernier moment elle évita sa charge et activa son pouvoir.

\- JellyThunder !

D'après son kwami, le pouvoir de la méduse pouvait invoquer la foudre… Et comme son arme est conducteur d'éléctricité… Le requin explosa, litteralement.

La haut, le bateau reprenait sa forme officielle. Lina soupira en récupérant son arme pleine de sang de requin… Elle était en un seul morceau et avait évité une réadaptation du Titanic. En trois mouvement de brasse, elle réussit atteindre la surface et, grâce à la même technique que le jour d'avant de remonter sur le bateau. Mais cette fois, les témoins étaient présents. Lina les salua et tenta de leur sourire normalement.

\- Heu… Salut moi c'est Volta.

Grace à la fameuse technique dite de « la fuite », la jeune fille réussi à semer le fameux journaliste qui l'avait pourchassé pendant cinq minutes.

A peine eu-t-elle eu le temps de refermer la porte des toilette que son miraculous retomba à zéro. De nouveau en forme civile, Lina attrapa son kwami juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol. Celui-ci semblait totalement essoufflé.

\- Luun ! Tout va bien ? On dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes ! La petite méduse réussi tant bien que mal à regarder sa partenaire et articuler.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lina, je suis juste vider de mon énergie. Ça arrive souvent aux Kwamis qui n'ont pas eu de porteur depuis un moment. Sa porteuse sortit de sa poche une madeleine qu'elle avait gardée pour plus tard et la lui tendit.

\- Dit moi : depuis combien de temps es-tu au fond de cet océan ? Son regard devint sombre. Elle finit sa bouchée avant de répondre.

\- Depuis bien assez longtemps déjà. Je sais que mon Miraculous n'est pas le mieux adapté pour ce genre de situation mais il n'y que lui pour lutter contre l'ennemis. Lina ouvrit la porte, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Elle déposa son kwami sur son épaule et lui répondit.

\- écoute, tu m'as sauvé la vie et je t'en suis reconnaissante de plus, je m'ennuie ferme sur ce bateau et deux trois ont à déjà réussi à venir à bout d'un akuma ! Je suis sûr qu'on va y arriver. Luun posa sa petite patte sur son cou.

\- Je suis désolé Lina, mais ce requin n'était pas l'Akuma. Juste une pauvre créature corrompue par l'aura de ce dernier.

Sérieusement !? Sa kwami ne semblait pas rigoler. Son ennemie sera plus puissant que cette créature !? L'adolescente qui commençait à trembler fut rassurée par la petite boule bleue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu as de bons réflexes et surtout… Je pense que l'akuma ici est juste une réserve d'énergie négative qui se déverse dans les animaux marin et qui provoque des catastrophes naturelles. La jeune fille passa la porte de sa cabine et s'assit sur son lit en rajouta.

\- Je vois… C'est pour ça que tu disais qu'il avait surement prit possession d'un coquillage. La divinité vola tranquillement vers l'oreiller pour s'y installer tranquillement.

\- Oui… c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on fouille les fonds marins avant que le navire chavire… Nous seule…Pouvons… Le faire. Et elle s'endormit. Lina s'installa à ses côtés pour réfléchir… Comment trouver un coquillage parmi tant d'autre ? Soit le bateau c'était arrêter pour deux jours à cause des évènements de la journée mais elles ne devront pas tarder tout de même !

A force de réfléchir elle s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain, ayant complètement quartier libre pendant deux jours car sa mère voyant qu'enfin sa fille ainé faisait autre que grogner contre ses coup de soleil l'avait laissée tranquille avec le babysitting. Sa kwami, posté dans sa main la dirigeait vers l'endroit ou la présence du papillon était la plus forte. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux au bout du bateau, Luun s'exclama.

\- Lina ! Je pense qu'il se cache quelque part sous le bateau ! Sa porteuse leva un sourcil.

\- Comment ça tu penses !? La méduse soupira.

\- Il ne vient pas de mon monde alors oui je suis assez incertaine. Bon tu es prête ? La jeune fille grogna un dernier coup avant de se transformer. Une fois transformée en Volta, elle sauta sans une hésitation au milieu des vagues.

D'après Luun, le coquillage possédé avait une couleur noir avec des reflets violets mais elle n'était pas sûr, comme sur tout d'ailleurs. Nager en eau trouble n'était pas quelques choses de facile et malgré le peu de courant la jeune fille commençait a s'ennuyer ferme.

Deux heure qu'elle était la et toujours aucun signe de quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'elle était au fond assise en tailleur sur le sable. Quelque chose s'entoura autour de son ventre. Trop concentré sur sa recherche, Volta ne la vit seulement quand elle s'attaqua à ses jambes et ses bras. Elle se retrouva rapidement la tête en bas. Une dernière vint la bâillonner.

Plus elle se débattait, plus l'étreinte des lianes maléfiques se resserrait.

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus utiliser son pouvoirs pour se sortir de la, il ne lui restait qu'une solution : son arme.

Celle-ci était accroché a son collier, tel une paire de cerise en acier. D'un mouvement de tête, elle réussi a s'entrechoquer, déchirant au passage la corde naturelle qui la retenait.

Lina s'éjecta de sa prison et se retourna pour l'achever.

Alors qu'elle regardait les petites bouts qui restait de l'algue remonter tranquillement vers la surface, une chose fut sur.

Il était là, tout prêt.

Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, Volta joua avec l'akuma une espèce de jeu : si elle chauffait, une créature l'attaquait mais si elle s'éloignait plus rien.

Elle n'avait pas encore utilisée son pouvoir, juste au cas où.

Après avoir vaincu une murène plutôt en rogne, elle s'arrêta devant une pierre qui sortait du sol. Elle s'accroupi et commença a fouiller le sol autour. D'après Luun, leur « adversaire » ne pouvais pas etre enterrer sous le sable sinon ses pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas.

Alors qu'elle reposait un pauvre bernard l'ermite qui n'avait rien demandé, une ombre passa au-dessus de sa tête. Volta leva les yeux et une surprise peigné de peur s'afficha sur son visage.

Une baleine.

Une gigantesque baleine noire aux yeux rouges.

Quelque chose, au niveau de sa tête attira son regard : un coquillage noir.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre : cette saloperie était maligne.

La nageoire du grand mammifère marin la frôla. Elle jeune fille, elle s'y accrocha.

Elle devait atteindre l'akuma… Sinon c'était qu'avec la taille de la baleine le bateau ne survivrait pas.

Trop concentré sur l'objectif, elle ne vit pas le coup venir.

La baleine, d'un geste sec l'envoya s'écraser contre le rocher qu'elle explorait peu de temps avant.

Le choc était puissant, elle mit une bonne minute pour se remettre de ses émotions. Volta s'appuya sur ses jambes et d'une pression s'envoya contre la tête de l'animal. L'akuma sur son front était tout prêt… La jeune fille envoya son arme en avant qui alla s'accrocher… Très loin de l'objectif de base. Mais le point positif était qu'il se trouvait toujours sur la baleine. ça fera l'affaire.

\- JellyThunder ! L'éléctricité parcouru le mamifère marin qui, engourdi ne s'occupas plus du tout de sa passagère indésirée. Celle-ci tendit la main vers la coquillage mais une violente force la repoussa… Forcement c'était déjà trop facile. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, Lina l'avait promis à Luun. Elle força donc.

Sa main s'approchait,

Ses doigts le frolait,

Elle l'attrapa.

Une puissante douleur l'envahi, si puissante qu'elle failli s'évanouir.

Dans un dernier geste de désespoir, elle brisa le coquillage.

Et elle s'évanouit.

Quand elle se réveilla, Lina était à la surface. Elle se redressa, pleine de courbatures et de l'eau dans les oreilles. Son kwami, juste à côté d'elle dormait encore. L'adolescente la prit dans ses bras et regarda l'endroit où elle était assise :

Le dos d'une baleine.


	3. Blind Mole

Dans ce monde, il y a deux frères immortels.

Un bon.

Un mauvais.

Ils possèdent tous les deux des armes, des armes magiques qu'ils distribuent à des personnes considérées digne de les utiliser.

Leurs champions finissent toujours par se battre entre eux.

\- Saleté de taupe ! Ne disparais pas comme ça !

\- Je fais ce que je veux, boule de pic !

Blind Mole, avait encore dû creuser un trou pour échapper à Sharp Légend qui, à chaque fois, cherchait le combat.

La taupe ne le savait pas méchant dans le fond, mais il avait autre chose à faire.

Être super-héros, c'était le rêve de tout humain sur cette terre.

Le jeune homme sortit de son trou, sans même vérifier si l'autre porteur l'avait suivi.

Sous terre, sur son terrain, personne ne pouvait le battre.

Il se cacha dans une ruelle et prononça les mots habituels.

\- Détransformation.

Rapidement, ses cheveux retombèrent devant ses yeux et il redevint Charly Finn.

D'un geste mal assuré, il posa la main sur le mur et tenta d'avancer à tâtons.

Alors qu'il faillit trébucher, son kwami s'approcha rapidement pour attraper son doigt.

\- Attends Charly ! Je vais t'aider… Le jeune homme se crispa et marmonna.

-Merci Brownii, mais tu n'es pas obligé de t'occuper autant du boulet que je suis. La petite taupe soupira.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi extraordinaire en tant que Blind Mole et aussi pessimiste dans la vraie vie… Sois fier de toi ! Je suis sûr que tous les aveugles aimeraient être à ta place !

L'adolescent baissa encore plus la tête qu'il ne le pouvait. Il était aveugle de naissance et avait eu l'énorme chance de tomber sur le Miraculous de la taupe, un bracelet avec un pendentif en forme de main.

Même si une fois transformé, son handicap ne disparaissait pas, ses autres sens étaient décuplés, comme principalement l'odorat ou l'ouï.

Cependant, lorsque que le garçon se détransformait, il redevenait le petit gars invisible aux yeux des autres.

Dès qu'il passa la porte de sa maison, le kwami partit se cacher et l'odeur du repas du soir lui arriva aux narines.

Il se redressa légèrement.

Sa maison, le seul endroit où il se sentait potentiellement bien.

\- Hé ben Charly, tu te traines encore par terre ? C'est vrai que c'est ta place.

Encore.

De nouveau, on s'attaquait à lui.

Tous les jours, on le harcelait à cause de son handicap… Sûrement.

En tout cas, Charly ne connaissait pas d'autre raison.

\- Hé les imbéciles ! Laissez-le tranquille ! Les brutes ricanèrent.

\- Tiens, voilà ta nourrice… À plus tard, Miro.

Le silence retomba et une main l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Relève-toi et redresse la tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de toi… Une fois qu'il fut debout, Julie lui tendit sa canne.

\- Merci… Mais elle ne l'entendit même pas, repartant dans son discours.

\- Prends exemple sur Blind Mole ! Lui, il a fait de son problème de vue sa force !

En effet, c'était sa marque de fabrique.

Il s'arracha de son étreinte.

\- Je ne suis pas Blind Mole ! Juste… Un aveugle. Et il s'éloigna à tâton.

\- POURQUOI TU TE BARRES TOUJOURS SALOPERIE DE TAUPE ?!

Alexandre shoota dans un caillou… Comment pouvait-t-il s'échapper à chaque fois ? Un aveugle en prime ! Son kwami lui lança un regard nonchalant tout en baillant.

\- T'as le temps, pourquoi être pressé ? De toute façon, ce gars, c'est un pacifique… Un de ses ennemies finira par le tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le jeune homme grinça des dents.

\- Hors de question, ce type est à moi ! Je refuse que qui que ce soit d'autre me le pique ! La petite créature soupira.

\- C'est sûr que piquer, tu connais… Bon, je vais dormir, ne me réveille pas. Son porteur grommela pour toute réponse.

Il devait répondre aux attentes de son maître et l'impatience le gagnait…

Blind Mole n'apparaissait seulement quand un événement mettant en danger la vie d'autrui avait lieu… Et bien sûr, Sharp Legend suivait de prêt…

Cette taupe ne perdait rien pour attendre.

L'impatience et les émotions négatives n'échappèrent pas à un petit papillon noir caché sur un toit. Celui-ci décolla et sans un bruit se fondit dans le Kwami.

\- Dit Brownii, pourquoi le porteur de l'oursin me poursuit comme ça ?

Charly, assis sur son lit, questionnait son kwami. Celui-ci s'envola pour venir se poser sur ses genoux.

\- Pour faire simple, il y a deux grands gardiens. Toi, tu as reçu ton Miraculous du bon, lui du mauvais qui l'a embrigadé pour lui faire croire que tu es méchant.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

La petite taupe leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Parce qu'il est méchant ! Il n'y a pas d'explication plus simple.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver la raison un peu spartiate.

\- Il n'a pas d'autre raison ? C'est naze.

Le kwami tapota de sa petite patte les cheveux de son porteur.

\- Eh ben oui, je crois… De toute façon, c'est l'heure de faire dodo !

Alors que son kwami remontait la couette sur son porteur, une énorme secousse se fit entendre.

\- Finalement non… Allons-y !

Charly grogna en se levant.

\- Brownii, transforme-moi !

La petite taupe rentra dans son bracelet et le costume d'une couleur marron apparue sur son corps et une pelle vint s'incruster dans sa main.

Blind Mole ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dehors, accrochant son arme dans son dos.

Une fois sur place, tout le monde criait et courait partout. La première chose qu'il vit fut un homme bloqué par deux pics contre un mur.

La taupe s'approcha et tira sur l'une, décrochant l'un des bras du garçon.

\- ça, c'est signé Sharp… Qu'est-ce que ce crétin a encore inventé ?

L'homme contre le mur toussa pour signaler sa présence.

\- Excusez-moi ? C'est vrai que cet aiguillon est magnifique, mais j'aimerais bien descendre. Je commence à avoir des crampes, mais surtout, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Le super-héros rougit et s'empressa de décrocher la deuxième épine géante.

\- Toutes mes excuses… Vous pouvez y aller à présent cher citoyen !

L'homme s'étira en grommelant.

\- Ouais ouais… Bonne soirée…

Et il s'éloigna les mains dans les poches.

\- Drôle de gars… Maintenant montre toi l'oursin !

Au moment où il prononçait ces paroles, l'air siffla et Blind Mole réussi juste à temps à arrêter l'aiguillon avant qu'il ne lui fracasse le crâne.

\- Je te félicite le rongeur… Enfin, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Charlie leva la tête, et même sans le voir, sentit quelque chose de différent chez son adversaire.

\- Toi, tu as mangé un truc pas net…

Puis il sauta pour éviter les attaques.

\- Mwahaha ! Je vais gagner, enfin !

C'est vrai que Sharp Legends lui lançait souvent des défis, mais toujours à la loyale… Là, c'était juste des charges limite à l'aveuglette.

\- Tu sais, tes cure-dents ne m'ont jamais touché et ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui tu les as en illimité que tu vas y arriver !

L'oursin l'arrêta et sauta du toit d'où il était perché. Il se positionna en face de son ennemi et sortit de son costume une épine bien plus longue que les précédentes.

\- prépare-toi !

La taupe attrapa sa pelle.

-Un duel ? Très bien, mais ne vient pas pleurer !

Le porteur de l'oursin fonça vers le super-héros. Celui-ci attendit qu'il soit proche pour activer son pouvoir.

\- Dark Tunnel !

Il disparut dans son trou juste avant que l'autre ne l'attrape.

Alexandre ne le suivit pas, il savait à quel point, il était dangereux sur son terrain.

Il attendrait alors que le rat sorte de son trou…

\- Reviens te battre !

Un léger bruit se fit entendre et Blind Mole apparut derrière lui.

\- Très bien, me voici !

Et sans que l'oursin ne puisse se retourner, la taupe lui flanqua un coup de pelle derrière le crâne.

Un gros bruit qui résonna se fit entendre.

\- Oh. Je savais ta tête vide, mais pas à ce point !

Sharp Legends s'écroula, assommé. Le porteur de la taupe s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Désolé mon gars, mais tu es facile à cerner… Je me permets.

Le jeune homme empoigna une épine et l'arracha du costume. Il la porta à son nez et ce qu'il sentit lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Du poison… Jamais le Miraculous de l'oursin n'en a possédé. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi.

Au même moment, un bip venant de son bracelet retentit. Le garçon se releva.

\- Bon désolé, mais je vais t'abandonner… Je sens que les combats contre toi à l'avenir vont être bien plus corsés, surtout si tu continues de muter.

La taupe repartit en sifflotant.

Deux personnes avaient assisté au combat, tapis dans l'ombre.

\- Qu'as-tu donné à ton champion frérot ?

L'autre ricana.

\- Un akuma. C'est une spécialité d'un autre porteur se trouvant à l'étranger, je pense que l'on n'a pas fini de rigoler.

Le premier frère soupira, il allait devoir trouver une bonne parade.


	4. PrettyFly

Pourquoi est-il mort sérieusement ?

Julia regardait la tombe de son grand-père les yeux dans la vague sans prêter attention au parole du prête.

De toute façon à quoi bon ? Personne dans sa famille ne l'aimait son grand-père… A par elle. Surement car il se retrouvait en sa petite fille : solitaire, intelligent et peu bavard.

Tous les êtres autour d'elle étaient des hypocrites.

Surmenage avait dit le médecin. Mort en accomplissant son rêve se disait Julia.

Le lendemain, La jeune fille était dans sa chambre, les rideaux clos et la lumière éteinte. Comme à son habitude, elle était sur son ordinateur.

Elle était, comme le disais si bien les gens de son âge, une nerd. L'informatique était son péché mignon et elle adorait craquer tout ce qu'elle trouvait intéressant.

La, elle tentait juste de cacher sa tristesse. Autre chose qu'elle avait hérité de son grand père : la capacité à enfouir ses sentiments.

Ayant les écouteurs plantés dans les oreilles et la musique à fond, elle ne prit conscience de l'intrusion de sa mère seulement grâce à la lumière qu'elle déversa sur son bureau. Julia retira ses écouteurs en soupirant. Sa mère s'assis sur son lit et murmura.

\- Je voulais te parler de papa… Je sais ce que tu penses mais je suis vraiment triste, surement pas autant que toi vu comment vous étiez proche… Mais il me manque déjà à moi aussi. Julia serra les poings, elle était justela pour la leçon de morale !? Alors elle pouvait sortir. Au lieu de ça, celle-ci se leva et s'approcha du bureau pour poser une petite boite octogonale sur son bureau.

\- Tien, je pense qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit toi qui l'es plutôt que moi : sa bague.

Julia posa son regard bleu lagon sur la boite. Le bien le plus précieux de son grand père. Elle se retourna vers sa mère et pour la première fois depuis la cérémonie, ouvrit la bouche.

\- Merci maman. Le visage triste de celle-ci s'illumina et elle tendit la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de l'adolescente.

\- Je compte sur toi pour en prendre soin.

Dès que sa mère disparue en refermant la porte de la chambre, Julia ouvrit l'écrin. Une lumière blanche en sortie, laissant apparaitre une petite créature noire. Julia sourit.

\- Salut Mobii, ça fait longtemps. Le kwami sourit à son tour.

\- Ravie de te revoir petite larve.

\- Alors, c'est comme ça qu'il est mort ? Je comprends mieux… Le kwami était posté dans un coin du bureau en train de grignoter un quartier de pomme.

\- Oui… Il est mort en héros et je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver, l'attaque a été foudroyante. L'ordinateur avait activé le mode veille, celui-ci faisait bouger une sphère qui changeait de couleur, donnant de drôle de couleur au kwami.

Son Grand-père était le porteur de Miraculous de la mouche et il luttait depuis toujours contre une entreprise nommée « you have a sheep » qui tentait, à l'aide d'une sorte d'hypnose de corrompre la population et de la contrôler. La jeune fille tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Mais comment !? Papi les battaient toujours ! C'était le meilleur… La petite mouche décolla pour aller se frotter à la joue de la jeune fille.

\- Je sais c'est dur petite larve… Mais ils possédaient une nouvelle arme que je ne pensais pas voir un jour. Il faut être fort, c'est ce que Jack aurait voulu.

Seule sa petite fille savait son secret. L'homme le cachait à sa famille depuis toujours pour empêcher quoi que ce soit de maléfique de s'en prendre à eux… Mais elle, à ses huit ans, elle l'avait surpris en train de parler avec Mobii. Le petit kwami s'éloigna et plongea ses yeux noir dans les siens _[J'ai le générique de Rick et Morty dans la tête x) ]._

\- Tu sais Julia, c'est à toi que ton Grand-père voulait faire hériter de mes pouvoirs mais pas seulement. Nombreux de ses biens t'appartienne désormais. La jeune fille renifla et attrapa la bague pour l'enfiler.

\- Tu sais, tant que je t'ai toi, le reste m'importe peu. Je veux le venger.

Le kwami se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Ce n'était pas lui que Jack avait confié a Julia, mais Julia qui avait été confié à la surveillance du kwami.

Malgré son deuil, la jeune fille décida d'aller au lycée : respirer un nouvel air, s'aérer le cerveau pour réfléchir à un plan d'action.

Dès qu'elle sortait, la jeune fille coiffait ses cheveux légèrement bleuté en deux tresses et enfonçait son bonnet sur la tête. Ses énormes lunettes rectangulaires étaient posées sur son nez. Pour le reste de sa tenue c'était jean, basket et sweat : classique.

Mobii, glissé sous son bonnet, dormait à poing fermé.

Elle traversa la cour, direction le CDI, coin le plus potentiellement tranquille de tout l'établissement.

Elle s'installa à une table et sortit son ordi puis une clé USB noir. Celle-ci contenait l'ensemble des données récolté par son grand-père.

Julia les fouilla de fond en comble, se renseignant sur ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais appris et par respect elle avait refusé de fouiller ou hacker l'ordi de l'homme qu'elle adorait.

D'après les informations, « you are a sheep » était une entreprise qui vendait des produits de beauté mais qui était totalement corrompu de l'intérieur. Transformant toute les personnes qui regardait certaine de leur publicité en zombie, les obligeant à leur versé de grosses sommes d'argent ou de travailler gratuitement pour eux. Il y avait toutes les informations qu'elle voulait sur cette clé USB sauf sur le plus important : la nouvelle arme. Elle soupira, c'était logique, son grand-père était mort en la découvrant.

Les missions qu'il effectuait consistait à s'infiltré dans leur locaux pour détruire certaine installation mais surtout libéré les otages. Le costume sombre de la mouche servait très bien à ça.

Maintenant, sa petite fille prenait la releve en commençant par une technique d'approche que l'homme n'avait jamais utilisée.

Elle allait faire du site internet de ces tueurs son terrain de jeu.

\- Alors c'est toi qui l'a tué… Ravie de te rencontrer Akuma !

Julia, ayant déjà trouvé le code du wifi de son établissement c'était rapidement connecter au site internet et l'avait hacker avec une facilité déconcertante. Cela se voyait bien qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais fait attaquer par derrière. En parcourant les faces cachées, elle découvrit tout ce qu'elle savait déjà : corruption, contrôle… Puis elle tomba sur un programme qui l'intrigua : il avait une forme de Papillon. Le décoder fut plus difficile que le reste mais elle réussit sans trop de problème. Son kwami sortit la tête de sa cachette pour lire le mot apparu à l'écran. Il aurait froncé des sourcils s'il en avait.

\- Un Akuma… Il n'a rien à faire ici et encore moins entre leurs mains et encore moins dans notre monde. Il devrait normalement être dans l'univers de Tikki. Julia chuchota.

\- C'est qui Tikki ? Le kwami ignora totalement la question.

\- Cet akuma agit à travers les appareils électrique et peu envoyé une décharge plus ou moins forte à celui qui est sa victime. La bleuté fit un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai déjà piraté le FBI sans me faire repérer, avec un peu de chance je peux le décoder d'ici.

Mobii lui tapota le front.

\- Désolée petite larve mais l'akuma est à l'origine le pouvoir d'un autre Miraculous… Tu ne pourras le vaincre que sur son terrain et en utilisant mon pouvoir.

Julia continua de pianoter.

\- Je vois… A la place on va leur laisser un petit cadeau. L'adolescente appuya sur la touche entrée puis ferma son ordi.

\- Bien maintenant, je leur dit à ce soir. En attendant, allons en cour.

Quand elle passa devant la documentaliste, celle-ci la regarda bizarrement. C'était toujours étrange de voir quelqu'un parler tout seul.

\- Tu es prêt Mobii ? Je suis curieuse de voir si ma surprise leur a plus. Le kwami tournoya autour de sa tête.

\- Mais qu'a tu fais !? Tu n'as rien voulu me dire, je veux savoir maintenant. Sa nouvelle porteuse détacha ses cheveux puis répondit enfin.

\- J'ai piraté leur système d'éclairage, ils vont s'éteindre à 18h pile. L'adolescente alla tourner la clé dans sa porte.

\- Et pour la suite du spectacle, j'ai besoin de toi. Maman n'est pas la ce soir, profitons-en ! Acceptes-tu de me transformer mon ami ? Le regard du kwami pétilla.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux ! La jeune fille pointa son poing en avant.

\- Alors… Mobii transforme moi !

La petite boule rentra dans la bague, la faisant virer au noire. Seule le dessin qui ressemblais a un quadrillage resta gris-argenté. Sa combinaison, couleur corbeau la couvrit, une ceinture et un bandeau gris apparurent aussi. Un masque couvrant entièrement la moitié haute de son front et un bandeau sur ses cheveux vint se compléter à l'ensemble.

La nouvelle héroine se rassis a son bureau.

\- Bien maintenant, c'est l'heure de crever l'écran !

_Autre part, dans un immeuble…_

Deux hommes était penché sur un ordinateur, celui assis devant montra du doigt une carte sur l'écran.

\- Nous ciblerons ce quartier demain je suis sûr qu'on pourra en tirer quelque chose d'intéressant. L'autre ricana.

\- C'est sûr que maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés de certains gêneurs nous sommes tranquille pour nos petites affaires… Cet akuma est un cadeau du ciel !

Alors que l'homme prononçait ces paroles, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps, les plongeant dans le noir. Celui assis sur la chaise tenta d'activer la lampe de son bureau.

\- étrange… Ils n'avaient pas annoncé d'orage ce soir à la météo pourtant… L'ordi s'éteignit à son tour et l'homme jura.

\- Merde ! Je n'ai pas sauvegardé ! Il commença à pianoter comme un bourrin sur le pauvre clavier qui n'avait rien fait. L'écran se ralluma et le soupir de soulagement de son propriétaire fut de courte durée. A la place de carte, une jeune fille apparu sur l'écran. Elle était vêtue d'un costume noir qui leur rappelait un mauvais souvenir… Elle prit la parole.

\- Salutation les imbéciles ! Je me présente : PrettyFly, votre nouveau pire cauchemar ! Ses interlocuteurs frissonnèrent, ils se regardèrent en se lançant un regard interrogateur. L'intruse émit un petit rire méprisant.

\- Je vois que vous vous posez des questions… Je ne vais en répondre qu'a trois : j'ai piraté votre système information, je suis la remplaçante du Bourdon Noir et je suis bien dans le camp des gentils, ceux qui arrête les gens comme vous. Celui qui était debout tapa le plat de sa main sur la table.

\- Tu ne réussira pas à nous vaincre ! Nous avons une puissante arme de notre côté ! La jeune fille fit semblant de bailler.

\- Vous voulez parler de l'akuma ? Je suis au courant oui… Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, je m'en sortirais très bien. Ce fut à l'homme assis, qui semblais être le cerveau des deux de prendre la parole.

\- Si tu es si maligne pourquoi rester caché derrière ton écran ? Rejoint nous, plus on est de fou plus on rit ! PrettyFly positionna ses mains en coupe pour venir y déposer sa tête.

\- Mais ne vous en faite pas ! J'arrive dans moins d'une heure pour régler ma vengeance. Dans un dernier clin d'œil, elle raccrocha.

Julia s'étira.

Etape une, fait.

La jeune fille ferma son ordinateur, puis elle attrapa son grappin. Elle activa la partie informatique. Parfait toute les donnée qu'elle y avait transféré fonctionnait à merveille.

Sans un mot, l'adolescente passa par la fenêtre.

\- C'est bien plus grand que je l'imaginais

PrettyFly avait atterris sur le parking installé au bas de son lieu de mission. Ce soir, la jeune fille n'allait pas sauver des civils comme l'homme respectable qu'était son grand-père.

L'akuma ne pouvait être désactivé seulement du lieu où il avait été téléchargé.

Et elle n'allait pas se gêner pour pénétrer son sanctuaire.

L'adolescente attrapa son arme et s'approcha d'une porte verrouillé. Elle y attacha la pointe métallique et tira de toutes ses forces sur la corde et dans un grincement l'arracha de ses gongs.

Julia n'était pas bête : elle savait qu'avec le bruit ses adversaires allaient débarquer rapidement. Elle fut tentée d'utiliser son pouvoir… Mais il était encore bien trop tôt. PrettyFly pénétra dans le bâtiment, sur ses gardes. Bien qu'elle est désactiver les caméras de sécurité, on n'était jamais assez sur et elle préférait faire profil bas.

En effet, l'akuma avait bien plus de ressource qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer, comme la capacité à s'emparer des engins électrique et de les contrôler… Malgré le manque d'énergie.

La jeune fille traversa plusieurs couloirs entièrement vides, ce qu'elle trouva totalement étrange. Son grand-père lui avait décrit de nombreuse fois l'endroit : une fourmilière remplis de zombie qui exécutait toutes les besognes même en pleine nuit.

Elle arriva au niveau des ascenseurs. L'adolescente en ouvrit un et lança son grappin à l'intérieur, vers le haut. Après s'être assuré de la solidité de sa prise, elle entama la montée.

Au bout d'un moment, un bruit de grincement venant de sous ses pieds retentit. Elle baissa les yeux et retint un cri. La cage se dirigeait vers elle avec une vitesse fulgurante. Il ne lui restait que seulement 150 mètres… Mais l'ascenseur arrivait bien trop vite… Plus qu'une solution.

\- Glue ! La mouche posa rapidement sa main sur le mur, faisant apparaitre sur celui-ci une surface brillante. La machine qui lui arrivait dessus s'arrêta net dans une gerbe d'étincelle quand il toucha la paroi piègée… Mais l'effet ne durera pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle se permettre de rester la ! En 4 bonds, la jeune fille rejoignit le trou du dernier étage.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol… Si elle ne faisait pas plus attention, ce manoir hanté moderne aurait sa peau ! Elle se redressa. Raison de plus pour ne pas trainer dans les parages.

Elle afficha un plan du lieu en hologramme et suivi les indications à pas de loup.

La dernière muraille ressemblait à la porte d'un coffre-fort ou seule une empreinte digitale pouvait permettre d'entrer. Elle la désactiva en deux clics. Mais au même moment, un nouveau piège de l'akuma s'activa.

Un compte à rebours,

L'autodestruction de la porte.

PrettyFly eut juste le temps de se jeter au sol avant que celle-ci explose, provoquant un nuage de poussière. Quand elle se releva, ses oreilles sifflaient et son Miraculous bipait. Quand elle pénétra dans le dernier niveau, les deux hommes l'attendaient. L'un tenait une console, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

\- Alors qu'a tu pensés de notre parc d'attraction ? On la créer spécialement pour toi ! Elle se redressa et sourit à son tour.

\- Tout simplement génial ! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! C'est l'akuma qui vous a permis de faire tout ça ? Cela ne vous dirait pas de me le donner ?

Sans même attendre leur réponse, elle fonça. L'homme pianota sur la machine en ricanant.

\- Que crois-tu petite sotte !? Seule cette console peut contrôler l'akuma… Et toi tu vas finir comme le Bourdon Noir ! D'un geste, il appuya sur un des boutons de sa console. Celle-ci bourdonna et les fils des ordinateurs se trouvant à côté de la jeune fille s'agitèrent et elle réagit trop tard pour éviter qu'ils ne s'enroulent autour de sa cheville. Le sol, autant conducteur, amena le coup de jus vers ses créateurs qui tombèrent en même temps que leur ennemi.

Tout le monde était au sol.

La victoire reviendrait à celui qui se relèverait le premier.

Un rire se fit entendre, il venait de PrettyFly.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles.

Derrière eu, un bruit de vitre brisée retentit.

Une autre PrettyFly.

Celle qui était sur le sol disparu en un grésillement : ils comprirent qu'ils venaient de se faire avoir par un hologramme.

La vrai s'approcha d'eux et attrapa la console.

\- Vous pensiez sérieusement que mon pouvoir consistait à rendre une surface collante ? Je n'aime pas qu'on me sous-estime.

De sa ceinture elle sortit une clé USB et la brancha à la machine.

\- Utilisons dès à présent cet anti-virus… Elle bidouilla quelques instants sur le clavier miniature… Et un Papillon en sortit. Un des hommes cria.

\- NOOOOOOOON !

Julia l'attrapa en plein vol et le déchira en deux, puis, murmurant trop bas pour que quelqu'un d'autre entende.

\- Voila papi… Je t'ai vengé, repose en paix…

En sortant tranquillement du bâtiment, toujours transformée, elle croisa la police qui arrivait en trombe.

Ils se rencontrèrent sur entre les deux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos deux suspects sont ligoté au dernier étage.

Celui qui semblait être le dirigeant des opérations lui demanda, arme à la main.

\- C'est vous qui aviez envoyé toute les infos au poste ? La mouche haussa les épaules sans même s'arrêter.

\- Bonne question, moi j'ai accompli ma mission. L'homme leva un sourcil.

\- Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes ? Batman ? Un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- PrettyFly.


	5. Rainette

Il était seulement 6h de mat pourtant elle était déjà dehors.

Elle s'étirait, soufflant et étirant les muscles de ses bras engourdit par la fraicheur nuit.

Lin s'entrainait tous les matins depuis 14 ans. Elle fit quelque mouvement de karaté.

Demain était enfin le jour qu'elle attendait depuis sa naissance : elle allait recevoir son Miraculous.

Il existait dans sa ville 5 clans reliés entre eux par un chef suprême, grand gardien de bijoux magiques nommée Miraculous et qui avait pour mission de stopper certaine menace du style paranormal.

Etant la deuxième fille de la première maison, Lin devra prendre ses responsabilités et continuer la mission que ses parents et sa soeur avaient commencée avant elle.

C'était le kwami qui choisissait son partenaire et jamais l'inverse. Mais la jeune chinoise ne se prenait pas la tête : tant qu'elle pourrait se battre, elle le ferait.

Elle avait... Quelque chose à comprendre.

C'est en étant vêtu de la tenue traditionnelle de cérémonie qu'elle passa le porche de la maison principale. En arrivant sur place, elle n'était pas la seule à célébré sa « promotion » vers le rôle de porteuse, Deux autre enfant étaient présent : Li le garçon de la troisième maison, avait un an de plus que Lin et qu'elle trouvait arrogant et Hina, la jeune métisse franco-chinoise du cinquième clan.

Les trois enfants s'accroupirent devant l'autel ou le grand Gardien apparu. Comme le voulais le rituel, l'homme s'approcha et toucha les têtes des trois futur héros.

\- Aujourd'hui, en ce solsiste d'été, trois de nos apprentis vont recevoir la bénédiction des Dieux. Son Kwami, celui de la carpe, écarta le rideau pour laisser apparaitre 5 boites octogonales. Lin retint son souffle… Enfin. Dans sa tête tout se mélangeai. Et si aucune des petites créatures ne voulais d'elle ? La chinoise retient son souffle et fixa la scène devant elle. Le grand gardien continua son discours.

\- Maintenant, confier votre force au porteur que vous considérez digne de vous !

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle. Assis à côté d'elle, Li commençais à s'agiter quand a Hina, elle baissait les yeux pour tenter de cacher ses tremblements.

Puis d'un coup, deux boules de lumière sortirent de leurs boites. Elles voletèrent un petit moment dans la salle avant d'aller se poser.

La noire devant Li,

La dorée devant Hina.

Les kwamis sortirent de leur bulle et se présentèrent.

Celui de Li fut Teloo, du bracelet du merle,

Hina quant à elle fit la connaissance de Kiina, de la boucle d'oreille du chevreuil.

Lin essuya sa paume sur ses vêtements… Aucune divinité ne c'était manifesté à elle. Sa plus grande crainte allait se confirmer… Oui, elle avait échouée…

Le bruit autour de l'adolescente la ramena à la réalité. Quand elle se tourna vers ses parents pour recevoir leur colère d'avoir échoués en cette journée, Lin les vit tous le regard levés vers le plafond. Elle leva les yeux à son tour… Tout en haut, il y avait une bulle verte.

Alors que celle-ci descendait lentement vers elle, Le grand gardien, toujours à la même place qu'il y a dix minutes, bafouilla, totalement effrayé.

\- Pourquoi… Il ne devrait se manifesté !

Lin avança ses mains pour récupérer la boule de lumière qui éclata dans un plop sonore.

Une petite créature verte apparu. Celle-ci bailla et dit.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, je suis Ruxx, le Kwami de la grenouille et à présent ton partenaire!

Lin coiffa ses cheveux en deux chignons. Dans l'un, elle planta le pic de la grenouille, son Miraculous.

Les adultes avaient demandés aux jeunes de sortir de la pièce. Le grand gardien lui avait donné la petite boite, qui était restée dans une autre pièce avant de les rejoindre. La jeune fille soupira en regardant Ruxx qui avait choisi ses genoux pour continuer sa sieste.

Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient fermés la porte, l'adolescente entendait leur voix s'élever. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils lui semblèrent éternels, sa mère ouvrit la porte.

\- Ma chérie ? Tu peux venir s'il te plait ? Lin hocha la tête. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère si angoissée.

Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, suivi de près par son kwami qui se réveillait difficilement de son sommeil de… Combien d'année en fait ? L'atmosphère de celle-ci était beaucoup plus froide.

D'un côté, le Grand gardien perdu dans ses pensées, son père faisait les cent pas en marmonnant des mots comme « c'est pas possible » ou « danger ».

Sa mère s'installa sur un coussin, se tordant les mains. Voyant qu'aucune des grande personne ne prirent la parole dans la pièce, Lin craqua.

\- Bon, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, dites-moi ce qui se passe ! Si je suis ici c'est que cela me concerne non ? Son père s'arrêta, sa mère regarda le sol et le grand gardien se dirigea vers elle pour la prendre par les épaules. Il lui sourit et regarda son Kwami.

\- Ruxx, tu es la pour une bonne raison non ? Tu ne t'étais pas manifesté il y a déjà six générations.

Le kwami bailla et décolla pour se positionner entre sa porteuse et l'homme, comme pour établir un périmètre de sécurité entre les deux.

\- Quelque chose dans l'air à changer, une présence qui n'a rien à faire la que seul mon pouvoir peux contrer. Mais surtout je n'avais jamais trouvé de porteur me correspondant… Lin est la meilleure parmi ceux qui ont passés cette porte depuis mon ancien porteur.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et rougis. Elle qui pensais il y a 25 minutes qu'aucune kwami ne voudrait d'elle. Son père, s'approcha d'un pas vif de la petite créature verte.

\- Qu'elle est la menace !? Tu vas mettre ma fille en danger !? La petite grenouille croisa ses bras.

\- Qu'elle porteur de Miraculous n'as pas déjà risqué sa vie ? C'est vrai que la menace peut être dangereuse à cause de son origine.

Le grand gardien questionna l'homme qui se tenait à sa droite du regard qui après un long soupir hocha la tête puis fit la même comédie avec sa mère qui réagis comme son mari. Comme une seule personne, ils regardèrent la jeune fille tous les trois.

\- Lin, je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir aller au front plus tôt que prévu.

Le lendemain, après son habituelle entrainement matinale, elle se rendit au point de rendez-vous fixé avec l'ainée qui devra l'accompagner pour sa première patrouille.

\- Salut ! Désolée je suis un peu en retard… Alors c'est toi la fameuse jeune prodige ? Lin se retourna et regarda un jeune homme qui devait avoir 18ans arriver en marchant. Elle c'était renseigné, son kwami, qui voletait actuellement à côté de lui était celui de la loutre.

\- Bon tu es prête ? Ti ne t'es jamais transformer non ? Elle hocha la tête.

\- Il te suffit de dire le nom de ton kwami et la phrase magique : «Jukii, transforme moi ! » Le kwami qui n'avait pas dit un mot rentra dans le bracelet du jeune homme et sa combinaison ainsi que son arme apparurent. Lin ne perdit pas plus de temps.

\- Ruxx, transforme-moi ! Le kwami rentra à son tour dans son Miraculous et une étrange force pénétra sa porteuse. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Lin était vêtu d'une combinaison verte pomme avec un masque de la même couleur. Elle attrapa son arme : un tambourin. Son ainée demanda.

\- Ta choisi quoi pour le nom de ton alter ego ? Ce sera plus simple pour communiquer si besoin.

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de la nouvelle héroïne. Son pseudo, elle y avait pensé une grande partie de la nuit. Le prononcer fit monter en elle une vague de fierté.

\- Je suis Rainette.

Les deux comparses sautaient de toit en toit depuis un petit moment quand celui qui dirigeait la mission prit la parole.

-Dit moi… On m'a prévenu que ta présence est dû à un truc nommé Akuma. Tu sais à quoi ils ressemblent ? La grenouille hocha négativement la tête.

Hier soir, elle avait questionnée Ruxx sur la fameuse menace mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi à lui dire était qu'ils venaient d'un Miraculous qui n'était pas de ce monde.

\- désolée, je n'ai rien moi non plus… Mais d'après mon kwami je saurais les reconnaitre… On verra bien.

Lin était contente d'être enfin au première loge des combats, de pouvoir prouver sa valeur plus tôt que les gens de son âge. Mais ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle n'avait, dans le fond pas peur… A côté d'elle, Joe, son partenaire lui lança un regard encouragent.

Cela faisait 14ans qu'elle s'entrainait et ce n'était pas pour échouer maintenant.

Sauter de toit en toit était une expérience assez fabuleuse surtout quand on possédait les capacités des Miraculous. Les habitants, habitués à voir ces étranges super héros, continuait leur routine du matin. Un enfant leva les yeux au ciel et la remarqua. Elle s'écria en la montrant du doigt.

\- Maman ! Maman ! Ta vue la fille en vert ? C'est une nouvelle ? La femme prit la main de sa fille pour l'obliger à continuer à avancer.

\- Oui ma cherie, mais il faut y aller sinon on va arriver en retard. La gamine agita sa main en direction de Rainette. Celle-ci fit de même, un sourire aux lèvres. Son partenaire, qui une fois transformé s'appelait Lut, posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Il n'y a plus que les enfants qui réagissent à l'apparition d'un nouveau porteur de Miraculous… parfois il y a des touristes qui viennent ici juste pour nous voir. Après tant qu'il n'y a aucun danger, tout va bien. Aller viens faut continuer.

Lin se retourna, prête à repartir pour finir son tour de garde quand tout d'un coup, un étrange frisson lui parcouru le dos. Voyant que la jeune fille ne le suivait pas, l'autre se retourna. Quand il lui demanda si tout allait bien, elle ne lui répondit pas et à la place se précipita vers la direction opposé.

Au même moment un cri déchira la quiétude de la ville.

En pénétrant dans la ruelle ou son instinct l'avait guidé, elle tomba sur une scène glaçante : La petite fille qu'elle avait salué quelques minutes plus tôt secouai sa mère évanoui sur le sol. Devant elle, un… Chien ? De taille démesuré et entièrement noir montrait les crocs, ses yeux rouge semblait fou de rage.

La petite, trop occupée à essayer de réveiller sa mère, les larmes aux yeux ne vit pas le monstre bondir en avant, griffe en avant.

Rainette si.

Dans un élan de désespoir, elle bondit en avant à son tour et d'un coup de pied envoya la créature s'encastrer dans une poubelle au fin fond de la ruelle.

Lut arriva à son tour.

\- Hé qu'est ce qui ta prit de toute seule comme ça ! Tu es encore une début… elle le coupa.

\- Prend les civiles avec toi et va chercher du renfort ! C'est un akuma ! Le jeune homme compris dès qu'il vit le molosse. Il prit la mère qui avait dû se blesser en protégeant son enfant sur son dos et suivi de la petite quitta la ruelle. Il lui lança une dernière parole avant de disparaitre.

\- Je reviens t'aider juste après ! Tient le coup ! Pour un ainé, laisser une débutante face à une tel créature était quelque chose d'horrible mais il n'avait pas le choix : seul le miraculous de la grenouille pouvais le vaincre.

Lin se retrouva donc toute seule, avec devant elle un animal de 2 mètre.

Le chien se releva et sans attendre fonça sur la grenouille. Deux fois plus enragé que tout a l'heure. Il n'a pas du apprécier le coup de pied.

Rainette attrapa son tambourin et le place devant son visage. L'akuma atterri dessus, toutes griffes dehors. La jeune fille tomba à genoux… Il était vraiment fort… Trop fort. En puisant dans la force de ses muscle, Lin s'obligea à se redresser et de manière presque surnaturel réussi à flanquer un nouveau coup de pied à son adversaire.

Celui-ci, vraiment moins puissant que le précèdent, ne fit reculer la bête que de quelques mètres… Qui laissèrent le temps à Rainette d'agir.

Elle lança, tel un frisbee son arme qui vint s'agrandir pour entourer le cou de sa victime tel un collier. Parfait… Il était temps d'activer son pouvoir.

\- Poison ! Le tambourin, toujours à la même place vira au violet et la créature émit un son plaintif avant de se secouer dans tous les sens pour enlever l'objet de sa douleur.

Mais rien ne bougeait et l'étau se resserrait.

Au bout de cinq minutes… L'akuma était au sol… Respirant bruyamment ne pouvant plus faire grand-chose.

Le premier Bip du Miraculous de Lin retentit. Elle avança en se tenant le bras car le chien avait quand même réussit à lui infligé une profonde entaille. Arrivé devant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment en finir avec ce genre de créature. Elle commença alors l'inspection de son pelage.

Derrière la nuque, elle repéra une espèce d'excroissance ressemblant à une pierre.

Elle sut instinctivement ce qu'elle avait à faire. La brunette posa son index dessus en même temps que le deuxième bip retentissait. Elle ferma les yeux et récita.

\- Poison, viens la et détruit ça.

La pierre devint violette puis tomba en cendre.

La bête lança un dernier cri de douleur mélangé à la rage avant de se transformer en poussière à son tour. Un Papillon blanc s'en extirpa et s'envola vers le ciel.

Troisième bip puis le noir.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était toujours transformée mais se trouvait actuellement dans les bras de Lut. Voyant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, il lui chuchota.

\- Tu vas bientôt te détransformer, reste calme. Elle grimaça de douleur.

\- Comment va la petite fille ? Et sa mère ? Il semblait hésitant puis il répondit.

\- Elles vont bien grâce à toi. Mais les habitants se sont rassemblés pour avoir des informations sur l'attaque, ils ont peurs. Elle gromella.

\- Je vais aller leur parler, repose moi que je recharge mon kwami. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le regard noir qu'elle lui lança lui intima au silence. Lut la reposa.

\- Bien, je t'en dois une mais fait quand même attention, tu es quand même blessée.

Quelque temps plus tard, Lin se tenait la devant une foule de personne qui attendait des réponses.

Soutenu par son partenaire, elle se racla la gorge. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et des murmures s'entendirent. La jeune fille commença son discourt.

\- Je suis Rainette. Vous ne me connaissez pas encore, je commence tout juste. Je prends la parole maintenant pour vous dire que L'akuma, que vous aviez surnommé démon a été illuminé par moi-même. Oui j'ai eu peur et j'ai été blessé. Mais vous savoir en danger ma donner la force de ne pas m'enfuir. Ce discours, je le fait pour vous dire que l'ordre des Miraculous sera toujours là pour votre protection… JE serais toujours la pour vous protéger ! Gardez espoir !

Lin se savait pas vraiment douée pour la communication, mais son discours, quoi que légèrement enfantin fit mouche.

Tout le monde l'applaudit scandant son nom ! Elle ferma les yeux et leva son poing vers le ciel.

Oui, elle ferait tout pour cette ville.

Cette ville pour laquel sa sœur était morte.


	6. Le porteur sans nom

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il le voyait.

Un papillon blanc qui ne tournoyait pas loin de son meilleur ami.

Voyant comme il flottait tranquillement, Léo _[je vous vois venir… Oui j'aime ce prénom et alors ? x)]_ ne se posait aucune question. L'insecte devait être attiré par le parfum de sucrerie que dégageait Guillaume.

Léo était un jeune homme de 17 ans, parfaitement normal… Fin presque.

Depuis tout petit, il était, et cela qu'importe où il allait, suivit de deux petites créatures magique lier a lui par la bague qu'il portait a son doigt.

Ils ressemblaient tous les deux a des mini-moutons : l'un noir et l'autre blanc.

Piij et Fioo.

Le jeune homme bailla un bon coup et introduit les clés dans la serrure et poussa la porte. Comme d'habitude la maison était vide, ses parents étant continuellement en voyage pour leur travail.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, les deux petite boules de laines sortirent de son sac encore posé sur son épaule et allèrent se chamailler pour se départager le contenu de leur boite a gâteau poser sur la table de la cuisine.

Ces deux-là, bien que frère et sœur d'après leur dire, passait leur temps à se chamailler, que ce soit pour savoir lequel des deux mangera le beignet au chocolats ou encore qui dormirait du côté droit de Léo.

Lui, qui avait l'habitude de les côtoyer depuis 4 ans et qui était du genre blasé de nature ne s'en préoccupait plus, les laissant régler leur compte.

Il attrapa dans le panier à fruit une pomme, qu'il croqua avec avidité. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Piij, la kwami blanche affichait triomphalement sa victoire en brandissant le dernier sablé. Voyant que Fioo menaçait de faire la gueule, il les appela.

\- Eh les moutons ! Je vais couper une pomme si vous voulez. La fratrie adorait quand leur porteur leur prépare quelque chose, surtout de la nourriture. Piij lâcha tout de suite son biscuit et se précipita à la suite de son frère.

Le jeune homme attrapa un couteau et s'appliqua pour éplucher et garder seulement la chair du fruit. Il positionna 4 tranches égales dans une assiette.

\- Voila servez-vous et ne vous battez pas, logiquement il y en a deux chacun, personne ne vole la part de l'autre.

Alors que seul le bruit de mastication se faisait entendre, l'adolescent finit de boire d'une traite son verre d'eau et monta dans sa chambre, attrapant de nouveau son sac au passage. Les deux Kwamis connaissaient le chemin, il pouvait les laisser en bas.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il alluma son ordinateur et tapa sur google « papillon blanc ». Il tomba sur plusieurs espèces comme la plirate du chou… Mais rien de la taille du siens. Il chercha ensuite « comportement étrange chez les papillons » et ne fut toujours pas avancé.

\- Tu cherches des infos sur l'akuma ? Il sursauta. Comme les deux petites créatures volaient et traversaient les murs il ne les avait pas vu arriver.

-Que veux-tu dire par akuma Fioo ? Le mouton noir haussa les épaules.

\- Ben le papillon blanc qui vole autour de Guillaume ! Il vient du pouvoir d'un autre miraculous. Léo se tourna de nouveau et fixa son écran.

C'est vrai que ses deux Kwamis lui avait dit, lors que leur rencontre qu'ils étaient tous les deux des créatures magiques avec la possibilité de donner des pouvoir a la personne détenant le bijou qui leur était liés.

Mais le jeune homme ne s'y était jamais intéressé.

\- Et il fait quoi ce papillon blanc ? Butine des fleurs ? Le kwami sembla réfléchir mais sa sœur prit les devant.

\- C'est flou mais je crois qu'il ne vient pas de notre monde et qu'il s'est glissé dans une faille d'espace-temps pour atterrir ici.

Alors que la petite mouton, son porteur sentit son portable vibrer. Il l'attrapa et lu le message de Léna, une fille qu'il connaissait depuis le collège.

\- Allume la télé et regarde… Ce ne serait pas Guillaume ? Il s'exécuta, se demandant ce que se fétichiste des sucreries savait bien pu faire.

Ce qu'il vit réussi à le surprendre. Même à le sidérer.

Comme elle venait de le dire, c'était bien son meilleurs ami qui se tenait la, en haut d'une banque, dans une tenue moulante noir rayé de doré. Il s'exclama vers les braqueurs qui tenaient en otage les employés du lieu.

\- Je suis SugarMen ! Je vais vous arrêter bande de méchant ! Léo se tapa le front… Oui c'était bien son pote, avec ses noms et jeu de mot pourrit. Il reposa ses yeux verts sur l'écran… La suite lui paraissait intéressante. Les deux Kwamis, ne bougeait plus vraiment, et qui, captivé par l'écran se contentait de flotter pas loin. La petite femelle murmura.

\- C'est l'akuma… Je pense. Son porteur nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête. A l'écran, le « super héros » balançait des part de cake et autre flan sur les hors la loi et tentait de leur mieux de s'extraire de la flaque de miel dans laquelle ils étaient empêtrés.

Le combat fut rapidement fini.

SugarMen, comme il c'était renommé, serra la main des policiers qui embarquait les braqueurs totalement amorphe et limite dans les pommes.

Léo s'enfonça dans le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, rassuré.

\- Finalement, il n'est pas dangereux, mes doutes se sont dissipés. Il est même positif vu qu'il a créé un super-héros.

Mais le frère et la sœur ne montrèrent pas le même enthousiasme que leur partenaire. Piij dit tristement.

\- Les braqueurs ont l'air d'avoir mal… Fioo termina la phrase de sa sœur.

\- Il n'a pas été trop fort ? Le brun regarda ses deux kwamis, non sans surprise.

C'est deux la passait leur temps à se bagarrer et à n'être jamais sur la même longueur d'onde.

Si leurs paroles allaient dans le même sens, alors c'est qu'il fallait en prendre compte.

\- Si vous le dite… Je garderais un œil sur Guillaume… Juste au cas où.

\- Tu sais Sugarmen… C'était moi !

Léo lança un regard vers Guillaume, ne cherchant pas à être surpris. Mais il devait bien dire que voir le principal concerné le dire directement, le faisait tiquer.

-J'avais reconnu ton humour douteuse. L'autre fit la moue.

\- Pfff… Moi qui espérais te surprendre… En tout cas ce papillon est top ! Confirmation de la chose : le papillon était bien l'akuma et la cause de la transformation. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne volait toujours pas loin, mais il semblait… Beaucoup moins propre qu'avant. Léo lui jeta un coup d'œil alors que son ami continuait son discours.

\- Personne ne le voit mais je te jure qu'il est la ! Il rentre dans mon bracelet et hop ! Voilà Sugarmen !

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle de classe et les deux garçons baissèrent d'un ton, Léo posa la question qui brulait les lèvres de ses deux Kwamis.

\- Et ? Tu as l'intention de faire quoi avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs ? Des spectacles ? Alors qu'il était de nature joviale, il prit tout de suite la remarque au premier degrés.

\- Tu ne peux pas être content pour moi au lieu de me critiquer !? Quelque chose de bien se passe dans ma vie et tout ce que tu trouves à redire est juste négatif ! Sur ces paroles, il ouvrit la porte et avança dans la pièce a grandes enjambés. Son ami, resta sur place, bloqué.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu si furax.

De toute la journée, les deux adolescents ne se parlèrent pas. Le naif Guillaume affichait à présent une mine renfrogné, et le papillon, qui le suivait partout, était perché sur son bras et fonçait de plus en plus.

Lors de la pause midi, Léo missionna Piij : Il demanda à la petite brebis de suivre le garçon devenu sois disant héros.

Il ne la revit pas de l'après-midi.

Le soir, son frère alla directement, mais bien plus lentement que d'habitude au bocal a biscuit. Léo lui, ne pouvais pas avaler quoi que ce soit.

Il considérait ses kwamis comme des membres de sa famille à part entière, et les savoir, l'un ou l'autre loin d'ici et chez un ennemie potentielle l'empêchait de penser à autre chose. Quelque heure plus tard, il décida enfin à agir.

\- Vien Fioo, on va chercher Piij. Le mouton noir se posa sur son épaule.

\- Oui… J'espère qu'elle va bien. Léo gratta la petite boule entre les oreilles.

\- Allons voir vers chez Guillaume, elle doit y être. Il failli rajouter un « espérons » mais se retint pour son frère.

Alors qu'il enfilait son manteau, un mini-cri strident retentit derrière lui… Il le reconnaitrait entre tous : Pijj venait de traverser le mur du salon, essoufflée. Elle s'écroula sur le tapis.

Sans plus attendre Léo se précipita vers celle qui l'avait plongé dans l'inquiétude et la récupéra au creux de sa main.

\- Pijj ! Dit moi tout de suite si tu vas bien ! La petite créature s'assis et sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste éffouflé… J'avais peur qu'il me rattrape. Puis elle leur fit une analyse détaillée de sa séance d'espionnage.

A la fin des cours, elle avait suivi discrètement sa cible jusqu'à chez lui. Et alors que la petite brebis blanche était cachée dans un buisson avec vu sur la fenêtre, elle vit l'Akuma venir, de son vol gracieux venir se poser sur le front de sa victime. Celui-ci lâcha sa part de cake et ses yeux virèrent au rouge.

\- Il était comme hypnotisé ! Pépia-t-elle les yeux effrayés. Son porteur lui ordonna de continuer.

Elle rajouta que juste après, il c'était transformé et avait tourné son regard froid sur elle… Redevenu normal. Après avoir regardé dans le vide pendant 10 secondes, il était passé par la fenêtre pour s'en aller.

\- on n'aurait pas dit un super Héro… Mais une poupée. Léo demanda, craignant la réponse.

\- De qu'elle couleur était le papillon ? Elle baissa les yeux et frissonna.

\- Noir d'encre.

\- Donc, pendant les premiers jours, l'insecte lui a fait croire qu'il donnait des pouvoirs et donc était gentil. Et quand sa proie avait suffisamment baissé sa garde il a repris sa couleur d'origine et la possédée.

Les trois étaient montés dans la chambre du jeune homme pour mettre les choses au clair et voilà ce qu'ils en avaient conclus.

Dans le fond, Léo ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ce genre de chose mais la… De toute façon il ne savait pas comment agir dans ces conditions. Fioo tira sur la manche de son porteur.

\- Tu vas faire quelque chose ? Avec un peu de chance un autre porteur de Miraculous passera dans le coin après avoir vu la télé. Il posa un œil sur lui.

\- Un autre porteur de Miraculous ? Il pourrait le sauver ? Pijj vola autour de sa tête.

\- Comme l'akuma vient d'un autre monde, son pouvoir a été affaibli quand il a passé la faille. N'importe quel pouvoir peut le détruire, même le tien.

Ah oui c'était vrai… Mais en 4 ans, jamais il ne les avait utilisés, manque de raison et d'envie de se faire remarquer. Il soupira. Le frère et la sœur le regardait à présent avec des yeux remplis d'étoile, lançant un regard pleins d'envie.

\- « même le mien » vous voulez que je me transforme pour me balader en costume moulant ? On va attendre qu'un autre agisse, c'est mieux.

Les kwamis baissèrent les yeux, déçus.

Depuis que Léo les avaient trouvés dans un carton envoyé par la poste par ses parent et avec comme petit mot « voici une bague qui te plaira surement ! Trouver dans un magnifique petit village tibétain ». Eux n'ayant pas bougé du Miraculous car ils dormaient, n'avaient réagi que quand il avait ouvert leur écrin. Depuis ils vivaient a ses côté, se querellant pour rien ou autre chose encore.

Leur porteur les considérait comme des membres de sa famille et non comme des sources de pouvoirs.

Le lendemain, Guillaume ne se présenta pas au lycée. Malgré le fait alarmant qu'il n'était jamais malade donc jamais absent, Léo ne fut pas surpris plus que ça. En passant devant le bureau des surveillants, il capta (comme par hasard) les brides d'une discussion.

\- … Mère a appelé pour prévenir de sa disparition. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de grave, juste une fugue. Tous les gamins de son âge l'on fait au moins une fois, je l'ai moi-même déjà expérimenté. Puis les personnes partir sur leur propre année au lycée. Le jeune homme se décrocha du mur.

Plus tard il apprit d'une violente bagarre entre plusieurs élèves avait eu lieu hier soir, faisant un mort et 5 blessés.

On avait retrouvés plusieurs gâteaux sur place.

Le soir, le jeune homme avait branché son casque sur son portable et écoutait de la musique à fond en faisant ses devoirs. Un énorme devoir de math se dressait devant lui pour le lendemain et ne penser à rien d'autre l'aidait beaucoup.

Léo était tellement dans sa bulle qu'il ne repéra pas le manège de ses kwamis.

En rentrant, il avait de nouveau refusé d'utiliser son miraculous, ce qui avait incité les kwamis a lancer une nouvelle opération commando : Ojii irait voir le lieu de la bagarre pendant que sa sœur montait la garde.

Au bout de deux heures d'intense bâchage, Léo ferma son cahier. Il fit pivoter sa chaise en s'étirant. Voyant Piij toute seule, il demanda.

\- Ou est ton frère ? Elle répondit, trouvant que son frère était plutôt long.

\- En bas… Depuis un moment. Je ne suis pas toujours collée à lui tu sais.

Au même moment, le petit mouton noir passa le mur et s'écroula, presque de la même manière que la petite brebis il y a quelques jours.

Mais cette fois, il avait une blessure à la patte.

Goutte de trop.

Sur un toit, un type en noir se tenait bien droit. Ses yeux rouges analysaient la situation. La maintenant, il allait attaquer la banque qu'il avait déjà sauver.

Pour l'akuma, trouver un hôte dans ce monde n'avait a été quelque chose de facile. Alors quand il était tombé sur ce jeune humain à l'esprit très ouvert, il n'avait pu que jubiler. Maintenant qu'il avait le contrôle totale sur lui, le papillon pouvais faire de lui tout ce qu'il voulait, comme la bagarre de la nuit d'avant qu'il avait engagé pour se dérouiller complètement.

Alors qu'il allait faire descendre son hôte sur le trottoir, une musique retentit. L'akuma se tourna dans la direction du bruit et posa son regard sur celui qui l'émettait : un homme habillé de noir, avec des bottes, une ceinture et des gants blancs. Sur sa tête, juste au-dessus de son masque noir, étai positionner deux cornes.

Le mystérieux individu soufflait dans une flûte de paon. Quand il finit sa mélodie, il leva sur lui des yeux verts. L'akuma le montra du doigt.

\- Tu es un porteur de Miraculous ! Seul celui qui possède les pouvoir de la coccinelle peut me vaincre, tu n'as aucune chance. Le nouveau venu afficha un rictus.

\- Surement dans ton monde mais dans celui-là, c'est diffèrent. Il claqua des doigts et sa victime tomba comme une poupée de chiffon. Il s'approcha et le prit par le cou pour le soulever.

\- Tout humain ayant entendu mon morceau sera obligé de m'obéir. Ta seul chance de survie est de sortir de ton hôte… Ce que tu vas d'ailleurs faire.

Le mouton attrapa le bracelet pour en briser la corde. L'akuma le regarda en l'insultant de tous les noms.

\- Sale enflure ! Tu vas le regretter !

Il ne put continuer ses mots.

Comme éjecter violement, il sortit de sa cachette juste avant de se faire attraper a pleine main par le vainqueur.

Son Miraculous bipa.

Alors que son meilleur pote reprenait son apparence civile, un bruit de tuile retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit quelques choses qu'il n'attendait plus vraiment.

Une porteuse de Miraculous.

Elle était là, le regardant avec méfiance dans son costume de… Lama ? Enfin surement. Il lui sourit.

\- Un autre porteur c'est enfin présenté, mais c'est trop tard, j'ai dû agir à ta place. Elle répondit, toujours sur le qui-vive.

\- Qui es-tu ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un porteur de ton apparence. Il soupira et montra le papillon qui se débattait toujours dans ses mains

\- Ce monstre avait blessé un de mes kwamis, alors pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis transformé. Il resserra sa prise autour du monstre qui couina puis s'affaissa, mort.

\- Deux Kwami ? Attend tu parles de qu… Il la coupa en passant à côté d'elle.

\- Tu vas m'oublier. Et comme il espérait elle s'arrêta.

Elle avait entendu le son de sa flûte.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule.

\- Désolée, mais de toute façon je n'agirais plus… Adieux.

Le porteur sans nom disparu.


	7. Swan

Depuis que la première personne c'était faite piquée par ce drôle d'insecte… Tout est tombé dans le désespoir.

L'homme c'est transformé en une espèce de zombie d'ombre qui, dès qu'il touchait une autre personne, elle se transformait à son tour en Zombie…

En tout cas c'est comme ça qu'ils étaient appelés.

Il s'appelle Harold, un garçon normal qui a des traits tellement fin qu'on le confond souvent avec une fille… Enfin il est presque normal à une exception près : Il est immunisé contre le virus zombie qui a envahi la terre il y deux ans. Grosso modo, il peut se faire toucher par n'importe quelle personne infecté sans se transformer.

Mais bon… Il est le seul. L'enfer sur terre depuis que ce foutue insecte a débarqué d'où sait ou et que le virus avait envahi la terre.

Heureusement les « zombies » ne lui prêtaient aucune attention.

Harold shoota dans un caillou… C'était vraiment dur de voir la ville où il avait grandi plongé dans le désespoir.

Sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Il ne connaissait même pas lui-même l'origine de sa sauvegarde et dans le fond il aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir.

Histoire de ne pas être seul.

Une bonne nouvelle dans ce sombre tableau était que les animaux n'était pas touchés non plus, il pouvait donc compter sur son labrador qui ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Il passa la porte de sa maison et justement, celui-ci vint lui faire la fête. Harold posa ses sacs de provision pour enlacer son chien couleur chocolat.

\- Coucou Nutt, merci d'être là pour moi… Tu as faim ? Vient je vais te donner à manger.

L'animal remua la queue, bavant presque sur les doigts. Le jeune homme se leva, sourit et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la cuisine.

Voilà ce qu'était son quotidien… Qui sera bientôt bouleversé.

Dans la nuit, il fut réveillé par les aboiements de Nutt. Il se leva en grognant. Surement un chat qui, mort de faim avait tenté de pénétrer son territoire. Mais quand il vit l'état de son chien, yeux fou et babine retrousser sur ses canines, il s'inquiéta.

Le jeune homme fit un rapide détour par la cuisine pour y saisir un couteau. Il retourna au niveau de la porte vitrée. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de transpercé l'obscurité. Il trembla… C'était les ombres qui bougeaient, courait même comme un carnivore après sa proie… Une seule chose pouvait les mettre dans cet état :

Un autre humain.

Alors qu'il se posait la question de si il devait ou non agir, un cri perça la nuit. Sans trop réfléchir de ce qu'il ferait après, il fonça dehors, suivi du chien qui étrangement avait arrêté d'aboyer. Celui-ci partit devant, suivant la piste.

Ils débarquèrent juste à temps.

C'était bien un humain, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et yeux verts. Elle n'avait pas encore été contaminé mais vu l'état de sa cheville et qu'un mur se trouvait derrière elle… Elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps avant de perdre son humanité.

Mais Harold, dans un hélant de courage et une confiance aveugle en son immunité, fonça au travers des ombres qui bloquaient l'impasse. Il dérapa au côté de la jeune fille et murmura.

\- Tu vas devoir me faire confiance. Et il attrapa son poignet. Comme si ils étaient devenus invisible, les victimes du parasite détournèrent le regard et s'éloignèrent. Le garçon, qui n'avait jamais fait cette expérience en temps réelle, soupira. Il se tourna vers sa protéger et remarqua le regard incrédule qu'elle lui lançait.

\- Désolé de t'avoir surpris… Je te conseil de ne pas t'éloigner de-moi si tu veux rester en vie dans ce monde obscur. Elle montra d'un geste sa main.

\- Comment tu fais ça ? Les akumatisés se sont éloignés… Il lui expliqua alors son don et la possibilité de le partager avec les personnes qu'il touchait. Il rougit, voyant qu'elle l'écoutait religieusement.

\- Heu… Il fait froid, on devrait y all… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui sauta au cou.

\- Je t'ai enfin trouvé… On est sauvé. Il s'arracha de son étreinte, rouge de surprise.

\- Hola… On se calme, déjà on rentre. Tu m'expliqueras les détails quand on sera pour de bon à l'abris. Il se releva, et toujours sans la lâcher l'aida à se relever puis passa son bras derrière ses épaules pour la transporter.

Malgré sa jambe blessée, elle ne se laissait pas aller au désespoir, et suivi du chien qui surveillait que tout allait bien, ils atteignirent l'abri.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il la déposa délicatement sur le canapé. Quand il voulut s'éloigner d'elle, elle referma encore plus sa prise sur son bras. Harold sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cette maison est imprégné de mon odeur, il ne t'arrivera rien, promis.

L'adolescente opina de la tête et le relâcha. Il sortit de la pièce pour revenir, 10 minutes plus tard avec une tasse d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur de café dans une main et dans l'autre la trousse de secours. Il lui tendit le liquide qu'elle s'empressa d'attraper puis il se pencha pour observer sa cheville. C'était vraiment pas beau, elle ce n'était pas raté : la cheville avait gonflé, était toute bleu et de nombreuse écorchure plus ou moins profonde mais toute saignante entourait le tout. Il demanda en attrapant le désinfectant.

\- Comme tu t'appelles ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé. Elle répondit après une gorgé brulante.

\- Anna, et toi ? Il posa la compresse couverte de produit sur la blessure, elle grimaça.

\- Moi c'est Harold : le seul humain encore potable par ici. Il attrapa les bandes et entoura le pied de son hôte. Il ferma la boite, soupira et s'installa à côté d'elle. Nutt, qui jusque-là était resté couché dans son coin s'approcha pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Machinalement il lui caressa la tête.

\- Que faisait tu dans le coin ? Cette ville est pourtant bloquée. Elle posa ses yeux verts et lui sourit.

\- Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un… Et je pense que c'est toi.

Harold la regarda alors qu'elle fouillait dans le sac en toile qu'elle avait sur elle. En la regardant en sortir à la suite une brosse à dent, un trognon de pomme et un polar il ne put s'empêcher un commentaire.

\- Depuis quand es-tu partie ? En sortant une paire de chaussette, elle grommela, bien plus détendu en la présence du jeune homme.

\- Depuis 1ans… Quand les akumas on franchit le laboratoire de mon Maitre… La voilà ! Délicatement, elle sortit sa main du fond de son sac. Assis en face d'elle, Harold ne put s'empêcher de se redresser pour apercevoir la chose qui semblait avoir beaucoup d'importance pour Anna. C'était une boite noir octogonale couverte d'inscription rouge surement en chinois. Elle se tourna et tendis ses mains qui était positionner en coupe autour de l'écrin.

\- Elle est pour toi… Ill ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et secoua énergiquement la main devant lui.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter ! C'est bien trop précieux ! Elle avança encore ses mains vers l'avant en un signe encourageant.

\- Il faut que tu acceptes ! C'est important ! Et elle la lui fourra dans les mains. Ayant reçu le cadeau un peu brusquement, il soupira.

\- Bon… Vu à quel point tu insistes, j'ai compris… Je peux l'ouvrir ? Elle hocha la tête. D'un geste mal assuré il attrapa le couvercle et ouvrit la précieuse petite boite.

Une violente lumière blanche envahi la pièce. Son chien aboya, Anna souriait toujours et lui poussa un cri strident. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un machin blanc qui volait devant ses yeux. Serrant toujours la boite dans sa paume gauche, il avait trouvé refuge au fin fond du canapé. Voyant de le drôle de bestiole avait toujours les yeux fermé et ne bougeait pas, il baissa ses bras qu'il avait positionné devant son visage et avança son visage vers le nouveau venue. D'un coup celle-ci ouvrit ses paupières sur deux yeux rond et bleu puis s'exclama d'une voix forte.

\- SALUTATION ! JE SUIS RINNE ! Harold, sous l'effet de surprise perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, tête la première. Voyant son choisi frotter ses fesses douloureuse, elle se tourna vers la jeune fille.

\- C'est lui mon porteur ? Il n'a pas l'air de bien tenir sur ses jambes. Anna commença à pouffer de rire. Elle s'adressa au jeune homme qui venait de regagner son siège.

\- Harold, je te présente Rinne, le kwami du cygne. Elle est liée à la pince que tu vois là. Le garçon remarqua enfin que l'écrin contenait autre chose qu'un bidule volant étrange. La jeune fille se leva tant bien que, fit le tour de la table en boitant, attrapa le bijou en forme de plume blanche et d'une main fraiche passa la main sur le front de son sauveur. Elle attrapa sa mèche et cliqua le bijou dessus. Elle recula en souriant.

\- Ce bijoux magique, je te le confit. J'ai besoin que tu m'aide à sauver le monde.

Consterné quelques instants par le geste doux et l'odeur de fleur que dégageait le parfum de la jeune fille, il finit par la repousser gentiment.

\- Attend… On se connaît depuis moins d'une heure et tu me demande déjà de sauver le monde !? T'es sur de ton coup ? D'un geste maladroit, elle coinça une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Avec ton immunité contre les victimes des akumas, tu es le plus qualifié pour ça. Il baissa les yeux.

\- Et pour qu'elle raison je prendrais le risque de mourir ? J'imagine que ta « mission » consiste à sortir. Même si j'ai l'habitude…. De toute façon je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose, au cas où tu n'as pas remarqué je ne suis pas du genre musclé. Rinne, qui semblait être du genre à ne pas aimer être ignoré, refit son apparition dans le champ de vision de son porteur.

\- Hé ! On ne vient pas de te dire que mon Miraculous était magique !? En plus c'est le seul dans cette dimension, alors n'attend pas à pouvoir refiler la tache a une autre personne ! De toute façon, la petite Anna et toi êtes les seuls encore « vous-même ». La jeune fille attrapa de nouveau ses mains et rajouta, les larmes aux yeux.

\- S'il te plait… Moi je ne peux rien faire. Je ne possède pas le don. Harold détourna la tête, pour éviter qu'elle ne remarque la légère rougeur sur ses joues. C'est bon, elles avaient gagnées toutes les deux.

\- Vous attendez quoi de moi au juste ? Je n'ai jamais eu la capacité de guérir qui que ce soit… Pourtant j'ai essayé. Tout de suite après la prononciation de cette dernière phrase, son regard s'assombrissait. Il repensa à ses parents, contaminé qui c'était éloigné de lui. A présent impossible de les reconnaitre. Anna ne remarqua pas son malaise.

\- Avec la pince du cygne tu pourras ! Son pouvoir consiste à amplifier les dons naturels de son porteur. Ta capacité à rester toi-même pourras être transféré dans toute la ville, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois bien placé… Au centre quoi ! Le jeune homme soupira.

\- Mais même si ça marche, qui dit que l'insecte ne vas pas revenir et recommencer son carnage ? Se serait triste de faire ça pour rien. Anna retourna s'assoir, sa fatigue et la douleur trop puissante pour rester debout.

\- Aucun risque… L'information n'a pas eu le temps de fuiter mais l'akuma est mort après avoir infligé sa première piqure. L'adolescent leva un sourcil.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien renseignée… D'où tu tires tes infos ? Désolé mais la confiance doit fonctionner dans les deux sens. La jeune fille sembla réfléchir et peser le pour et le contre. Elle finit par craquer.

\- Tu as raison. Mon Maitre était un grand chercheur pour le gouvernement. C'est lui qui a découvert Rinne. Celle-ci croisa ses pattes, dans un air fier.

\- Je suis une créature millénaire ! Je suis la sagesse éternelle ! Et elle partit dans un rire snobe. Il la regarda, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas toute sa tête. Harold se leva de son siège et porta sa main à son bijou, qui maintenait toujours sa mèche en arrière.

\- Bon comment on active les pouvoirs ? On agira demain mais je veux au moins être sûr que ça fonctionne bien. Des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux de la jeune fille et s'écria.

\- Il te suffit de dire le mot magique ! « Riin, transforme-moi ! »

\- Transforme-moi ? La petite créature disparu et une lumière l'aveugla… Sentant une puissante force pénétrer à l'intérieur de son corps il ferma les yeux… Il ne les rouvrit seulement quand les fourmillements s'arrêtèrent. Quand il croisa le regard d'Anna, il comprit que celle-ci se retenait de rire. Elle finit par craquer et éclatait d'un puissant rire.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ? Quelque chose chatouilla sa main au niveau de ses hanches, il baissa les yeux et vu que c'était des cheveux.

D'un pas rapide, il quitta la pièce, laissant une Anna toujours hilare sur place. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain ou trônait le seul miroir de pied de toute la maison. Quand son regard croisa celui de son reflet, il perdit sa voix de stupéfaction, seule sa bouche s'ouvrit.

Il était méconnaissable.

Mais surtout ressemblais trait pour trait à une fille.

Deux couettes longue de cheveux blanc argenté qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos, une robe blanche avec des plumes au bout, un masque duveteux sur le visage et de longue botte montant jusqu'au genou par-dessus un collant.

Le tout d'un blanc douloureux.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce délire !? L'adolescente arrive par derrière, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Désolée… J'avais oublié de te prévenir que ton kwami a une petite préférence pour les filles mais je dois bien t'avouer que je ne penserais pas qu'elle irait jusque-là. Il soupira en regardant ses poignets entourés de bracelets duveteux.

\- La honte… Vous avez vraiment de la chance que le sauvetage du monde est en jeu… L'autre tenta timidement.

\- Moi je te trouve plutôt mignon… Pour te dé transformer il te suffit de dire « dé transformation » Il grinça des dents.

\- Logique… « dé transformation » . Alors que son kwami sortait du bijou, la jeune femme bailla. Le voyant, il commenta.

\- Je vais t'amener à ta chambre… Tu as besoin de sommeil et moi aussi par la même occasion.

\- Tu es sur que tu peux me prêter un lit ? Je peux me contenter du canapé si tu veux. Il sourit, le regard triste.

\- Tu sais… A part mon chien et moi, il n'y a plus grand monde dans cette maison…

Il ne l'aura pas avoué, mais il espérait de tout son cœur de réussir.

Il était même prêt à se déguiser en fille pour ça.

Le lendemain, c'était l'heure d'agir.

Quelques choses d'étrange, c'était que les akumatisés semblaient bien moins puissant à la lumière du jour et trainait dans les rues avec beaucoup plus de lenteur que d'habitude.

\- Ce costume reflète a mort le soleil, si je ne suis pas aveugle avant la tombée de la nuit, je ne comprends pas.

Ils étaient à présent la, tout en haut du seul immeuble de cette petite ville.

\- Pourquoi se stupide kwami à rajouter des talons, c'est invivable ! Anna, qui n'était pas loin derrière lui, hésitait entre rigoler et grogner. Elle finit par prendre la deuxième solution.

\- Désolé de te presser, mais je n'ai jamais expérimenté l'utilisation d'un pouvoir de Miraculous en pleins milieu d'akumatisés… On ferait mieux de ne pas trainer. Il se redressa en grognant.

Malgré le temps magnifique, le vent était présent et, n'étant pas habitué d'avoir des cheveux aussi long se retrouvait à retirer des mèches de sa bouche toutes les 5 minutes. L'adolescente, derrière lui tenta un cri d'encouragement.

\- Aller Swan ! Tu peux y arriver ! Il lui lança une œillade perplexe.

\- Attend, tu m'as appelé comment ? Elle répondit, tout sourire.

\- Swan ! Ça veut dire cygne en anglais en plus c'est mimi ! Aller active ton pouvoir ! Après un dernier soupir, il se pencha et posa ses deux mains sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux et murmura.

\- Amplification.

D'après les explications assez détaillé de Riine, il suffisait d'activer son pouvoir et de ne pas être déranger pendant 5 minutes… Sous aucun prétexte.

Harold se concentra donc. Les yeux fermé, il imagina un flux d'énergie lui traversé le corps, partant de sa tête pour ensuite se diviser en 4, direction ses bras et ses jambes. Un cercle blanc se dessina sur le sol autour de lui, s'agrandissant de plus en plus.

Trois minutes passèrent ainsi, le cercle s'agrandissant de plus en plus. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir les ombres se rapprocher les unes des autres pour former un seul étrange tas. Anna se tordait les doigts. Comme prévu, don ou pas don, l'activation d'un Miraculous les forceraient à agir.

\- Dépêche…

Mais il était trop concentrer pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'il ne restait que trente secondes, toutes les ombres de la ville c'était rassemblées et se tenait devants les deux adolescents. Le cercle faisait à présent la taille du toit. Le monstre tendit son bras d'ombres et Anna cacha son visage dans ses bras… Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas elle qui l'intéressait. Le coup visait directement Le cygne.

Alors que l'attaque était à deux centimètres de son visage, il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Chargement terminé.

Dans une espèce d'explosion, le cercle croissa a une vitesse fulgurante jusqu'à que la ville entière en fut couverte.

L'amat d'akuma émit un drôle de cri de douleur avant de couler, tel une vague jusqu'au sol.

Quand elle se retira, tous les habitants de la ville étaient de retour.

Le porteur du signe se releva et entendit derrière lui.

\- Vous voyez ? Il y a encore une possibilité de sauver la terre car on a dans notre camps une purificatrice : Lady Swan ! Il se tourna et posa son regard sur les mains de la jeune fille qui tenait un téléphone… Qui filmait. Il devint rouge.

\- Attend… Ne me dit pas que tu vas poster cette vidéo ou je suis dans cette tenue sur internet !? Elle lui lança un regard malicieux.

\- Trop tard…Ne t'inquiète pas tu es super choupi dans cette tenue. Il tenta de courir pour l'attraper mais trébucha et s'étala à cause de ses talons.

Anna éclata de rire et Harold ne tarda pas à la suivre.

Il observa le ciel bleu et écouta les habitant qui se réveillait doucement en bas de l'immeuble.

Il sourit.

Dans ans sans rire, c'était long.


	8. Goat

Elle régnait sur la ville.

Enfin pas vraiment, mais presque.

Adeline était quelqu'un d'impulsif et fonçait toujours dans le tas.

C'est pour ça qu'à présent, son frère jumeau était en train de désinfecter les nombreuse blessures qu'elle c'était faite en combat contre un autre gang.

\- Franchement… Tu t'arrêteras seulement quand tu auras les deux bras cassés, et encore… Tu trouveras encore un moyen de charger ! Adeline s'agita sur sa chaise, dans le salon de leur appartement.

\- Un chef ne laisse jamais quiconque insulté ses subalternes ! Question d'honneur. Julio leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est pour ça que le dit chef se lança à corps perdu dans l'antre de l'ennemie. Elle grogna.

\- Je ne serais pas digne d'être leur chef ! Le jeune homme donna un léger coup sur son bras, là ou se trouvait sa blessure qu'elle avait reçu en tapant dans quelqu'un d'autre.

\- A qu'elle époque tu vis Ade !? Ce n'est plus seulement les poings qui parlent à présent ! Réveil toi, t'a aussi besoin d'une force mentale pour gouverner un pays. Elle lui lança un regard tout en massant son bras douloureux.

\- Tu n'es pas là pour ça ? Dans mes souvenirs toi aussi t'es le chef de la bande.

\- Je l'ai fait seulement pour pouvoir te surveiller. Je dirais quoi aux parents si tu revenais en plusieurs morceaux ? La jeune fille se leva d'un geste brusque.

\- De toute façon, ils ne sont jamais la ! Je te pari même qu'il ne connaisse pas ma couleur préféré !

Sur ce, elle sortit en claquant la porte.

Malgré le fait qu'elle trouvait que son frère pouvait parfois abusé, elle était bien contente qu'il soit là.

Il y a quelque année, Adeline, qui était du genre à avoir la grosse tête et qui s'ennuyait, avait décidé de construire sa propre « communauté » ou la loi du plus fort était de mise.

Vu son intelligence, son frère c'était rapidement rendu compte de son petit manège et avait décidé de mettre son cerveau au service du groupe.

Ils le dirigeaient à présent et les gens les appelait les « jumeaux démoniaque ».

A peine arrivé sur son lit qu'elle s'y étala pour s'endormir… Même s'il était encore 14h00.

Peu de temps après Julio passa le pas de sa porte, et voyant qu'elle était en pleins sommeil, approcha lentement à son chevet pour déposer sur la table non loin la petite boite octogonale qu'elle avait oublié sur la table. Son « trésors de guerre »comme elle disait. Le jeune homme soupira.

Sa sœur était narcissique, longue à la détente et ne réfléchissait pas vraiment souvent… Ne pas savoir sa table de 3 à 18 ans relevait du Miracle !

Mais à partir du moment où elle te considère comme son ami et qu'elle te classe dans la catégorie « si quelqu'un lui fait du mal, t'es mort » … Tu ne risques plus rien.

Elle te prenait sous son aile.

Il regarda une dernière fois sa jumelle baver sur son oreiller et sortit de la chambre, poussant doucement la porte.

Le réveil, assez dur en lui-même car elle chutait de son lit la mit directement de mauvais humeur. Alors qu'elle tentait de continuer sa nuit sur le parquet, la petite boite, déposé il y a quelques heures par son frère tangua dangereusement avant de venir tomber sur son front. Adeline se tortilla de douleur et jeta l'objet de son mal contre un mur.

\- Saloperie ! Conasse de boite ! Celle-ci resta incrustée dans le mur quelques secondes avant de tomber, ouverte. Alors que la jeune fille se retournait pour se dirigeait vers la porte car la faim l'avait emportée contre le sommeil, une lumière apparu puis une petite créature apparu d'un coup devant son regard.

\- STOP ! Tu es malade de me balancer comme ça ! De surprise et par reflexe, le poing de l'adolescente partit en avant… Et envoya la petite créature avec des cornes contre le mur. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle cria.

-AAAAAAH C'est quoi cette chose !? Son frère, alerté par le fait que le bruit que sa sœur émanait tous les matins était ponctué de cri, ouvrit la porte en la claquant.

\- On est attaqués ? Quel clan ? IL SE PASSE QUOI !? Quand il vit la scène, le pauvre petit animal sur le sol, ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand. Il se précipita vers la bestiole.

\- Ade ! Pourquoi tu as assommé un petit…Petit… Bref cette créature ? Elle grommela en croisant les bras.

\- Ce truc m'a surpris, c'est tout. Qu'est ce qu'il fait la d'ailleurs !? Julio se pencha et remarqua la boite ouverte à côté.

\- Je pense qu'il était dans la boite… Il n'a pas dû apprécier qu'on le balance. Il lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendu.

\- C'est de sa Faut… Au même moment, alors que son frère tentait de le toucher du bout du doigt, la petite créature s'éveilla et décolla. Il cria.

\- Non Mais ça ne va pas la tête !? Osez me lancer moi, Shugaa un demi-dieu contre un mur !

Le silence s'installa, regardant le… Demi-Dieu ? Flotter. La jeune fille le pointa du doigt.

\- Tu es quoi ? Un cerf ? Shugga fonça dans sa direction et se colla presque sur son visage. Le prenant pour un défi, elle ne bougea pas.

\- Je suis un Kwami, celui du chamois qui lié à un bijou magique qui donne des pouvoirs… Tu vois mon importance ? Derrière eux, Julio réussi à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Et donc ? Que fait tu la ? Chez nous ? Le kwami se retourna vers son interlocuteur pour poser ses yeux vert sur lui. D'un geste nonchalant il montra sa jumelle.

\- Car ma porteuse est cette grande perche… Quelqu'un de ma grandeur avec ce genre d'humain.

Il ponctua sa phrase avec un soupir. Adeline piqué au vif, réagi sans réfléchir. Elle l'attrapa par une de ses cornes.

\- Tu te prends pour quoi au juste ? Je suis bien plus forte que tu ne le crois, j'ai défoncé pleins de monde avec seulement mes deux poings, alors ne débarque pas comme si tu savais tout ! Dieux de mon cul !

Julio, s'attendant à la colère du kwami et que vu qu'il se prenait pour un demi-dieu, se disant que sa sœur aurait peut-être dû ne rien dire, ferma les yeux… Mais le contraire se passa.

\- Enfin un porteur qui sait répondre ! Finalement tu n'es pas aussi nul que ça petite !

Pas d'explosion ? Ni d'éclairs magiques divins ? Non, a la place la petite créature décida d'aller se coller contre la joue d'Adeline.

\- Que… Tu fais quoi la !? Je te rappelle que tu me prenais pour une merde il y a moins de 5 minutes ! Il se décolla et croisa ses petites pattes devant lui.

\- C'était-i minutes, maintenant j'ai appris que tu étais comme moi : forte et intelligente !

La jeune fille extrêmement sensible à la flatterie, retrouva le sourire.

\- Très bien je te pardonne et j'accepte de faire équipa avec toi !

Les deux nouveau amis éclatèrent de rire, si ils l'avaient pu se serait même taper dans le dos tel de vieux camarade.

Derrière eux, Julio soupirait. Le kwami c'était bien trompé pour l'intelligence, surtout que lui non plus ne semblais pas très futfut.

Il aurait deux gosses à surveiller maintenant.

La jeune fille frappa ses deux poing l'un contre l'autre.

\- Bon ! Et si on allait castagnier ? Je meurs d'envie de tester mes nouveaux talents ! Son frère failli s'étouffer.

\- Attend… Tu veux déjà y aller !? Elle haussa les épaules et s'adressa directement au kwami.

\- Comment on fait ? La petite bestiole attrapa le collier, toujours par terre a côté de la boite ouverte.

\- Il te suffit de le porter et de dire « Shugaa, transforme-moi ! ». Elle arracha le pendentif de ses pattes, l'attacha a la rache autour de son coup et récita presque aussitôt et a une vitesse fulgurante.

\- Shugaatransformemoi ! Aussitôt dit, la petite créature disparue dans le collier qui ressemblait à une tête cornu. Celui-ci changea de couleur puis une combinaison marron et blanche apparu. Ses longs cheveux châtain se coiffèrent en une longue tresse et deux cornes enroulées s'y greffèrent. Une hallebarde apparue dans ses mains.

Une fois la transformation terminée, elle regarda ses mains et, des étoiles dans les yeux, s'écria.

\- Je suis une chèvre ! Julio, toujours présent se tapa le front.

\- Dans mes souvenirs, Shugaa avait dit le mot « chamois »… Je dis ça je dis rien. Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Appelez-moi Goat à présent !

Cela faisait une semaine, que Goat, la fille chèvre/Chamois était apparus. Bien sûr elle était membre du leur clan, que Julio avait dû confirmer la loyauté auprès des autres adhérents.

D'ailleurs, même si il n'en disait rien, ceux-ci savait très bien que c'était leur chef sous le masque de Goat.

On était à présent samedi. Samedi disait temps libre et les jumeau était dans leur base.

Aucun combat n'était prévu, et bien sur la jeune fille s'ennuyait ferme. Voyant que son frère, lui était occupé à faire certain compte, elle décida de se transformer. Elle attrapa son arme et la fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Son frère lui lança un regard puis grommela.

-N'abuse pas trop de tes pouvoirs. Elle la lança tel un javelot. Elle atterrit à moins d'un mètre du jeune homme.

\- Ne soit pas rabat joie ! Je suis sûr que tu es jaloux par ce que c'est moi qui es des pouvoirs ! Il se leva, arracha la hallebarde du sol et la renvoya a sa sœur.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de pouvoir pour me défendre… Et toi non plus. Mais bon tant que ça te fait plaisir je ne dirais rien.

Alors qu'elle replaçait l'arme dans son dos, une explosion retentit et l'énorme porte de l'engar passa devant eux pour aller s'écraser contre le mur.

Le frère et la sœur se relevèrent. Goat la main sur son hallebarde et Julio sur un couteau qu'il venait de sortir de sa botte.

Une ombre se dessina dans la fumée et une personne, un homme avec une énorme… épée noir ? Apparu. Adeline tiqua.

\- Attend… Tu ne serais le gars que j'ai envoyé à l'hôpital hier ? Il ne répondit et fonça.

Elle plaça son arme devant son visage juste à temps pour l'arrêter.

\- Holà…Ta pas eu ton bol de croquette se matin ou quoi ? Il est où ton maitre ? Celui-ci grinça des dents et sauta en arrière. Les deux jumeaux se placèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Ad… Goat. Evite de l'énerver, je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans un état normal… Hé ! Adeline venait de foncer en gueulant.

\- Tu vas regretter d'avoir sous-estimé une chèvre ! La rage de son frère fut palpable.

\- Pour la centième fois, tu n'es pas une chèvre mais un chamois ! Reviens espèce de bourrique ! Rien à faire, elle ne l'avait jamais écouté de toute façon. Il soupira et fit tournoyer son couteau dans sa main puis posa un regard sur la scène qui se passait devant les ses yeux. D'ailleurs, qui venait tout juste de faire un vol plané et s'écraser sur le mur derrière lui ? Goat ! Ce fut son tour de sortir d'un nuage de poussière, essuyant du revers de sa main le filet de sang qui sortait de sa bouche.

Elle cracha par terre et récupéra son arme.

\- La prochaine fois, essaye de m'écouter, imbécile. La jeune fille montra du doigt sang adversaire.

\- Ne crois pas que parce que tu es la première personne à me faire saigner de la bouche lors d'un combat que tu as gagné ! Deuxième round ! Julio se tapa le front… Elle n'avait rien retenu. Il chuchota.

\- Ad… T'es sur que tu ne veux pas réfléchir au moins une fois dans ta vie ? Ce type il est boosté par un truc étrange. Elle le coupa.

\- Pas besoin. Tant que je ne touche pas son arme, je gagne.

Et elle se relança dans la bataille.

La voyant foncer, l'homme envoya un coup de son arme vers l'avant. Tel un cabris, la jeune fille sauta et se décolla grâce à la lame de son agresseur. Une fois suffisamment haute, elle se propulsa de nouveau vers le bas, pied en avant.

\- Mange toi ça : « chèvre power ! ». Malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas son vrai nom, son pouvoir s'activa et les muscles de ses jambes se renforcèrent.

Son ennemie se prit le talon dans le menton et le manche de la hallebarde dans le ventre.

Bien sûr, il tomba inerte sur le sol.

L'étrange épée, fissuré par le saut de tout à l'heure glissa. Adeline posa un pied sur le buste de son ennemie redevenue normal et éclata d'un rire prétentieux.

\- Ha ha ha ! Ne jamais sous-estimer les chèvres ! Mouhahaha !

Trop concentrer a se venter, elle ne vit pas, que de la fissure de l'arme sortait un papillon noir.

Celui-ci tenta de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Alors que l'akuma était à la hauteur du visage de Goat, l'air siffla et un couteau lui passa juste devant les yeux pour aller planter le papillon contre le mur.

Son propriétaire respira un bout coup avant de relever la tête et gueuler.

\- Pour la dernière fois… TU N'ES PAS UNE CHEVRE !


	9. La fille papillon

\- Pourquoi portes-tu un cache-œil Mélodie ?

-comme ça pour le style.

C'est ce que tout le monde pensait,

C'est ce qu'elle répondait à tout le monde.

De toute façon, mentir à ses amis, sa famille ou encore ses professeurs était devenu chose classique pour la jeune fille…

Mélodie, étant née dans une famille plutôt aisé n'avais jamais manqué de rien… Juste de tranquillité. Bien sur, le silence oppressant de la demeure de ses parents aurait pu suffire mais bon, elle préférait s'enfuir.

Ce qui était illégale.

Car oui, son monde était régit par une dictature mener d'une main de fer par deux empereurs dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils avaient instaurés un couvre-feu qui empêchait, que ce soit mineure ou adulte de sortir à partir d'une certaine heure.

Tout rebelle sera exécuté.

Mais elle prenait le risque.

Puis un jour, lors d'une de ses sorties nocturnes, quelque chose rentra dans son œil.

Un papillon noir.

Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir avant de pénétrer dans son iris, provoquant une douleur atroce…

Quand la douleur s'estompa, son œil droit, encore bleu il y avait cinq minutes était à présent violet.

Et d'étrange pouvoir avait pris possession de son corps.

Personne n'était au courant.

Mais dans le fond, elle aurait préféré se faire attraper pour violation de la loi.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'ébène referma la porte de son casier, le regard morose. Depuis ce matin son œil droit la lançait.

Au moment où elle se retourna pour partir vers sa prochaine salle de cour, elle percuta le torse d'un garçon. Elle soupira sans même relever le visage.

\- S'il te plait, pousse toi je dois y aller.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme l'obligea lui-même, en attrapant son menton à relever la tête.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu petite poupée… C'est une affaire en or que je te propose.

Elle posa un regard de glace sur lui.

-Killian, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille qui ne pense qu'à faire l'amour. Alors maintenant barre toi s'il te plait.

Mais le jeune homme fit la sourde oreille.

\- Pourquoi portes-tu ce cache-œil, tu étais encore plus jolie quand il n'était pas poser sur ton visage de porcelaine.

Il commença à jouer avec.

\- Laisse-moi te le retirer.

\- NON !

Elle ponctua son mot pas une claque qui lui permis de s'arracher de la poigne de son agresseur. Celui-ci, tout d'abord étonné du geste de sa proie finit par violement attraper son poignet.

\- Pour qui tu te prends hein ? C'est moi qui décide ici alors tu vas m'obéir et me suivre bien gentiment, ok ?

Il ponctua sa phrase en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Mélodie tenta d'arracher son bras de la poigne de son agresseur mais au lieu de ça, il lui attrapa le deuxième.

\- S'il te plait, lâche-moi ! Elle se débattit, impuissante avec son agresseur qui approchait de plus en plus sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Allons dans un coin tranquille, tu veux bien ? Juste toi et moi sans témoin.

Au même moment, une voix retentit derrière eux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'elle ne veut pas mon gars !

Killian se retourna pour voir qui mettait la main sur son épaule et se mangea un coup de poing. Celui-ci s'écroula par terre sous la puissance du coup. Son sauveur commenta en donnant un léger coup de pied dans le garçon inconscient.

\- Hé ben, il n'est pas solide… C'est d'un ennuie. Mélodie releva enfin le visage pour voir son sauveur

\- Merci beaucoup…

L'adolescent quitta un instant sa proie du regard pour le poser sur la jeune fille à qui il tapota gentiment la tête.

\- Inutile de me remercier, je sais à quel point je suis génial !

La jeune fille replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Ce gars, qui s'appelait Oscar, était le parfait opposé de tout cet univers : n'obéissant à aucune règle, vivant sa vie comme il l'entend. La seule chose qu'il acceptait, c'était de porter l'uniforme, qui d'après lui faisait ressortir sa beauté.

Certaine rumeur disait qu'il faisait partit de la Rébellion.

Mais bon, c'était juste des histoires.

\- N'empêche, fait gaffe à l'avenir, t'es mignonne, bon ben pas autant que moi mais tu l'es quand même. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour toi petite poupée.

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase par un clin d'œil et un sourire à la façon pub de dentifrice.

Mélodie leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bravo Mr le fanfaron… A la prochaine !

Sur ces paroles, elle serra ses livres de cour contre sa poitrine et s'empressa de disparaitre au détour d'un couloir.

Quand elle eut disparu, Oscar sortit un téléphone de sa poche et cliqua sur un numéro dans son répertoire.

\- Ta eu tes réponses ? Moi personnellement mon instinct de prédateur me pousse à me méfier de cette fille, pourquoi veux-tu absolument qu'un être aussi génial que moi poursuit cette enfant de riche ? Surtout que je ne vois pas en quoi elle serait la solution à tous nos problèmes… Bon ok, je ne rajoute rien… A ce soir !

Pourquoi était-il en cour ? Pourquoi la fixait-il autant ? Le regard perçant que son sauveur posait sur elle n'était pas des plus agréables…

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Mélodie rassembla le reste de ses affaires aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Mais dès que la jeune fille avait quitté la classe, il n'était qu'a quelque pas derrière elle… La fille aux cheveux noirs pivota dans un endroit calme avant de se retourner pour regarder Oscar.

\- Bon, maintenant tu vas cracher le morceau ! Tu veux une récompense pour ton sauvetage « héroïque » de ce matin ?

Le garçon prit un air surpris.

\- Comment ta su que je te suivais ?

Elle soupira et croisa les bras.

\- Tu es aussi discret qu'un bœuf au milieu d'un troupeau de moutons bon que veux-tu ? Il se gratta la tête pensif.

\- Bon au point où on en est… Autant rentrer dans le vif du sujet, je viens te parle de ce que tu caches la dessous.

Il pointa le doigt sur son cache-œil. Elle, plus par reflexe qu'autre chose y porta sa main.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Ça ne te regarde pas !

Il soupira.

\- Ne fais pas ta précieuse, je dois vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun danger pour le monde.

Pendant un léger moment, elle baissa sa garde, d'Oscar ne rata pas.

D'un geste rapide, il bloqua les poignets de la jeune fille pour les plaquer contre le mur.

Mélodie se débattit, avec le sentiment de voir la même scène se répété. Mais inutile elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Elle ne put l'empêcher d'arracher le cache œil.

\- Aie… Ces veines violette font peur à voir, c'est vraiment un parasite… regarde-moi !

D'un geste sec, il attrapa son menton.

Et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Tout d'un coup, Oscar sentit une grande vague de froid lui envahir les veines tout comme une sensation d'étouffement au niveau de la gorge.

De terribles images défilèrent dans son cerveau, montrant des scènes horribles…

Tremblant, il relâcha enfin Mélodie.

Une fois au sol, celle-ci claqua des doigts et les étranges sensations disparurent.

Le brun se retourna pour aller vomir dans un coin.

\- Je pensais avoir été clair, je ne voulais que tu retires mon bandeau car il m'oblige à activer mes pouvoirs.

Il se retourna en essuyant sa bouche.

\- De qui tu parles ?

Elle retroussa son petit nez, visiblement agacée.

\- Vu comment tu m'as agressé, je pensais que tu étais un peu plus renseigné… Je parle du Papillon noir.

Le jeune homme s'assis, invitant Mélodie à faire de même.

\- Tu vas tout m'expliquer en détail petite poupée.

Elle soupira. Vraiment tout ce répétait aujourd'hui.

Se confier lui fit plus de bien que prévu.

Quand elle eut finit son récit, le garçon récapitula.

\- Donc en gros, i semaines tu étais encore une jeune adolescente souriante et pleine de joie de vivre puis un jour alors que tu t'étais enfuis tu as croisée un Papillon noir qui est rentré dans ton œil et depuis tu as des pouvoirs c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, parfaitement résumé à un détail prêt.

\- Oui, mais en contre partie, tous les jours pendant une heure j'ai d'horrible douleur, comme si on me brulait la rétine… Et un jour je suis sûr que j'en mourrais.

Tout d'un coup, une voix encore inconnue retentit.

\- Ne soit pas aussi négative jeune fille ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a une solution à cet akuma !

Une petite créature surgit devant ses yeux, Mélodie commença par émettre un petit cri mais se rattrapa vite : elle n'était pas à sa première bizarrerie. Oscar sourit.

\- Maintenant on est quitte, tu connais aussi mon secret : je suis un porteur de bijou magique et je te présente Hagg, mon kwami.

Celui-ci fit une courbette pour la saluer.

\- Salutation, je suis une créature magique qui donne des pouvoirs et à mon grand regret je dois les prêter à cet ahuri.

\- hé !

Mélodie regarda les deux se disputer et sourit devant leur insouciance. Mais la réalité la rattrapa bien vite.

\- Tu attends quoi de moi au juste ?

Il lâcha son kwami des yeux et lui répondit de but en blanc.

\- Que tu rejoignes la Rébellion.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent malgré le fait qu'elle s'attendait à un truc du genre.

Au moment où elle allait répondre, la fin de la pause sonna. Elle ramassa d'un geste vif ses affaires avant de répondre.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Et ne viens plus me parler au lycée en attendant !

Les deux se s'éparèrent mais il n'avait pas prévus un truc.

Une troisième personne avait entendu la conversation.

Des flammes écarlates, tourbillonnant dans un ballet macabre.

Ce fut tout ce que Mélodie vit en rentrant chez elle.

Quelqu'un avait déclenché un incendie dans sa maison. Son sang se glaça.

Ses parents étaient à l'intérieur !

\- NON !

Elle commença à se précipiter mais son chauffeur l'attrapa par le bras.

\- C'est inutile mademoiselle ! C'est trop tard !

\- Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Ils sont peut-être encore vivants !

\- Les pompiers vont arriver, gardez votre calme !

Au même moment et alors qu'elle venait de s'arracher de la poigne de l'homme, quelqu'un cria.

\- C'est elle ! Elle qui a mis le feu à la maison… Il faut l'empêcher de fuir !

La fille, c'était elle.

Quelqu'un avait fait un coup monté pour lui faire porter le chapeau.

Quelqu'un s'approcha et lui mit un coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol. Il en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes. Alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur, son persécuteur lui susurra à l'oreille.

\- Tu as jouée avec le feu petite, il fallait pas représenter un danger pour l'Ordre.

Son chauffeur, qui la servait depuis déjà 5 ans la releva pour la secouer.

\- Je ne vous imaginais pas comme cela.

Quoi ? Même lui ne la croyait pas ? Elle jeta un regard dans sa direction et ne put apercevoir qu'une expression de dégout.

La jeune fille se mit à rire doucement. S'il fallait être arrêté, autant le faire avec grâce.

\- Jules, n'aviez-vous pas oublié quelque chose ?

\- Ne faites pas la maligne ! On va aller au commissariat tous les deux.

Mais en toute réponse, elle lui enfonça le taser caché dans sa poche dans les côtes. L'homme la lâcha sous la douleur.

\- Je vous croyais plus intelligent, tant mieux pour moi on va dire.

D'un geste sec, elle arracha son cache-œil, et presque instantanément, l'homme tomba après avoir poussé un cri. Celui qui l'avait frappé juste avant se précipita sur elle.

\- Sale garce ! Tu vas le regretter !

Au moment où elle allait le recevoir, l'homme tomba, assommé.

\- Eh ben ! Une fois de plus j'arrive juste à temps ! Maintenant faut qu'on se casse !

Son sois disant sauveur était un homme couvert d'une combinaison bleu et d'un masque lui couvrant seulement le haut du visage.

\- Oscar !? Tu sais je me débrouillais très bien toute seule !

Il lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Peut-être mais ma méthode est moins cruelle…Il ne faut pas trainer ! Je crois que ta plus le choix à présent : la rébellion ou la mort !

La rébellion ou la mort hein… De toute manière, Mélodie savait que ses jours était comptés, que l'akuma lui bouffait la vie petit à petit… Elle regarda l'homme qui la tirait derrière lui.

Elle n'avait plus de famille,

Plus d'avenir…

Autant aider celui qui l'a sauvé… Non ?

\- Très bien, je rejoindrais la rébellion.


End file.
